Sombre Alliance
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Vous verrez en lisant.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés :

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/** **Journal/lettres.**_

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

La vie d'Harry était vraiment mal faites, du moins s'est ce qu'il se disait. Il venait de terminer sa première année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard et déjà il regrettait d'y être aller, car premièrement les Griffondores étaient tous des crétins et à y réfléchir il aurai certainement du accepter l'offre du Choixpeaux pour le répartir à Serpentard, ensuite Ron et Hermione : Ron l'empêchait d'étudier et l'entraînait dans des problèmes qu'il ne voulait pas, comme quand il avait accepter un duel à sa place sans demander son avis, Hermione quand à elle le maternait comme s'il ne savait pas prendre soins de lui tout seul et son habitude agaçante de lui faire la leçon avec un petit air supérieur comme si elle était la plus intelligente l'énervait énormément, bref tout ça donnait à Harry l'envie irrésistible de les étouffés avec un oreillers pendant leurs sommeils.

Et deuxièmement Dumbledore toujours en train d'observer ses moindres fait et geste, mais jamais là pour l'aider au bon moment. Puis Voldemort qui essayait soi de le tuer ou de le recruter.

Franchement où était passer son billet pour sortir enfin de l'enfer de sa sale famille de moldus, parce que en plus de ne jamais être là pour lui au bon moment, le directeur Dumbledore avait refuser qu'il reste à Poudlard pour l'été ou aille dans une famille de sorciers et l'obligeait à retourner chez les Dursley, chose qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de faire, mais sans nul par ailleurs ou aller il y était bien obliger.

Pour le moment il s'était exiler dans l'un des wagons du Poudlard Express sous le prétexte d'aller au toilettes, essayant de se distancé de Ron et Hermione qui parlaient tout le temps, lui donnant des envies de meurtres.

Un peu avant de descendre du train Harry hésita pendant un long moment avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, mais y fut bien obliger car sa malle était toujours dans leurs compartiment et qu'il avait été absent pendant maintenant plus d'une demie heure.

C'est donc un Harry de très mauvais humeur qui descendit du train accompagner de Hermione et Ron, se dernier voulant à tout prix lui présenter ses parents.

Après s'être fait pratiquement étouffer à mort par Mme Weasley, Harry du passer la barrière voie 9 3/4 pour rejoindre sa famille moldu qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, en voyant le regard de son son oncle, le garçon su aussitôt que son été allait être un véritable enfer, et il n'avait pas tord, après être rentrée au 4 Privet Drive, son oncle boucla sa malle enfermer dans son placard et le propulsa dans la sa minuscule chambre à l'étage qui avait été affublé d'un chatière et de minimum une dizaine de véroux et une grille de fer forgé à sa fenêtre. Il passa un mois enfermé dans sa petite chambre, nourri une fois tout les deux ou trois jours quand sa tante se souvenait de lui.

Le lendemain de son anniversaire Ron et ses frères aînés les jumeaux sont venus le sauver de son enfer personnel, faisant au passage son oncle se défenestrer à moitié et tomber dans les bégonias pour bien vite se relever en vociférant contre les monstres comme lui.

Harry passa le reste des vacances chez les Weasley, restant le plus souvent en compagnie des jumeaux avec qui il se trouva plusieurs point communs dont le fait d'adorer faire des farces assez méchantes, et de ne pas supporter Ron et Ginny, car au cours de son séjours Harry rencontra la jeune Weasley qui ne cessai de lui faire des yeux de veaux en rougissant comme une tomate et qui le suivait et l'observait tout le temps.

Quelques jours avant la fin des vacances ils reçurent tous la liste des nouvelles affaires scolaires et partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse pour aller les achetés, en plein milieu de Fleury et Botts, Harry rencontra pour la première fois le père de son ennemi d'école : Mr Malfoy, grand, les cheveux blond argenté, les yeux bleus avec des tourbillons argentés près de l'iris, terriblement magnifique pensa Harry en fixant l'homme. Malheureusement pour Harry, Draco commença une altercation entre eux, qui par la suite entraîna une altercation entre Mr Malfoy et Mr Weasley empêchant le garçon de se présenter au bel homme.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, je l'ai sur papier depuis un certain temps et donc je commence à poster.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés :

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/** **Journal/lettres.**_

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Sa deuxième année fut à son avis encore pire que la première, la célèbre Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, les gens ont découvert qu'il pouvait parler au serpent qui était un dont des ténèbres causant toute l'école à avoir peur de lui et à lui tourner le dos, Ron et Hermione restaient avec lui, mais dans leurs yeux il pouvait voir de la méfiance et de la peur chose qui l'énerva totalement ses deux là étaient tellement hypocrites. Les Jumeaux étaient sans doute les seules à êtres à ses côtés, ils jouaient de vilains tours à tout ceux osant perturbé Harry dans le mauvais sens. Lorsqu'il trouva un journal appartenant à Tom Marvolo Riddle dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde il trouva également un confident, en effet, le journal était en quelque sorte en vie, un Souvenir Tom vivait à l'intérieur et Harry sentait une connexion très forte avec lui, ainsi il commença à lui raconter sa vie et en échange Tom lui conta également la sienne et les deux garçons s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient énormément de similitude, malheureusement quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir du petit brun et lui vola le journal de Tom. Puis Hermione se fit pétrifié et Ginny fut emporter dans la Chambre des Secrets et Ron le poussa dans une autre aventure pour sauver sa petite sœur, ils partirent donc en quête de la Chambre de Secrets aider par les indices d'Hermione.

Une fois seul dans la Chambre des Secrets car un éboulement du mur avait coincé Ron et Lockart le professeur de DCFM de cette année qui était une fraude totale et avait essayé de les oubliettes et les avaient empêcher d'aller plus loin, laissant Harry continuer tout seul, lorsqu'il arriva à la salle principale il vu Ginny coucher sur le sol inconsciente et extrêmement pâle, le journal de Tom serrer dans ses main.

Harry se précipita et lui arracha le journal des mains, le serrant contre lui avec possessivité.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Vint une voix derrière le petit brun, en se retournant il vit un adolescent d'environ 15 ou 16 ans faisant tournoyer entre ses doigt la baguette de Ginny.

\- Tom ? Interrogea Harry en se relevant du sol alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui et Ginny.

\- Oui, j'avais hâte d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer et te parler en face à face Harry. Sourit Tom en s'arrêtant à côté du petit brun.

\- C'est toi qui a amener Ginny ici, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Harry toujours serrant le journal près de lui.

\- Oui c'est moi, et elle est en train de mourir pour que je puisse vivre hors du journal. Répondit simplement Tom en s'approchant de Ginny, la regardant avec un profond dédain.

\- Non, elle ne peut pas mourir Tom, ils menace déjà de fermer l'école, je ne veux pas retourner cher les Dursley pour toujours ! Cria Harry en s'accrochant au bras de Tom avec désespoir.

\- Bien mais je dois te parler de quelque chose avant de retourner dans mon journal. Soupira Tom en prenant le garçon dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contra lui.

Puis Tom expliqua à Harry comment en vieillissant il était devenue Lord Voldemort, Harry fut d'abord en colère, essayant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon qui e le lâcha pas et les berçaient tranquillement d'avant en arrière, le petit brun se calma doucement et laissa l'autre continuer, Tom lui dit alors qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il allait retourner dans le journal après avoir créer un faux journal qu'Harry devra détruire, et changer quelque souvenir de Ginny pour lui faire croire à la destruction du vrai journal et la mort du Basilik qui dormait dans l'anti-chambre.

Après s'être calmer Harry approuva le plan de Tom, et tout fut mis en place, Harry garderai ainsi le vrai journal avec lui pour qu'ils puissent faire des plans pour qu'Harry et le vrai Voldemort s'allient, Harry accepta également de fournir de la compagnie et de la nourriture au Basilik souvent au cours de ses prochaines années à Poudlard.

Le plan se passa sans anicroche, puis Ron, Ginny et lui furent accompagner par McGonagall au bureau de Dumbledore où les Weasley en larme se trouvaient déjà avec Dumbledore qui avait été réintégré, Harry raconta donc l'histoire que Tom et lui avaient mis en place et posa le faux journal détruit sur le bureau, Ginny fut transférer à l'infirmerie, ses parents et ses frères l'accompagnant là bas, Dumbledore garda Harry dans son bureau pour lui faire répété l'histoire avec plus de calme alors même que Mr Malfoy pénétrait dans le bureau du directeur pour lui parlé/faire des menaces. Le petit brun mit en place une petite scène avec Mr Malfoy comme le méchant, comme Dumbledore semblait l'attendre de lui, puis courut dans le couloir pour rattraper l'homme qui après la tirade du petit brun était parti avec un air de fureur froide.

\- Mr Malfoy ! Mr Malfoy attendez s'il vous plait ! S'écria Harry en courant après l'homme le rattrapant quand celui ci s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Oui Mr Potter ? Interrogea poliment l'homme avec une froideur extrême après avoir lancer un sort de vie privée autour d'eux.

\- Mr Malfoy, je suis désolé de se que j'ai dit dans le bureau du directeur, je ne le pensais pas. Dit rapidement le garçon.

\- Ah oui. Expliquez ! S'exclama l'homme avec un ton un peu moins froid.

\- Je... heu... c'était pas le vrai journal ! Lança le garçon en rougissant sous le regard froid de l'argenté, sortant doucement le vrai journal de sa robe d'école pour que l'homme puisse le voir puis le remis à l'abri des regard dans sa poche.

L'homme blond regarda le garçon avec une certaine surprise avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton un peu moins froid.

\- Mr Potter, j'aimerai vous inviter à passer l'été au Manoir Malfoy, nous pourrons parler plus en détails de se qui s'est passer aujourd'hui. Dit l'homme.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais le directeur insiste pour que je retourne chez les Dursley pour chaque vacance d'été. Grimaça le petit brun.

\- Les Dursley ? La famille moldu de votre défunte mère je suppose. Dit l'homme.

\- Oui, ils détestent la magie et tout se qui n'est pas normal, je ne veux pas y retourner, mais je n'ai que douze ans, treize cet été et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai fait mes propres petites recherches à la bibliothèque cette année, et apparemment pour chaque orphelin qui vient à Poudlard et qui n'a pas de famille dans le monde sorcier, le Directeur de l'école devient le tuteur magique, je doit donc faire se qu'il m'ordonne. Soupira le garçon avec lassitude et mauvaise humeur.

\- Mr Potter, il semble que ce cher Dumbledore ne vous en ai pas informé, mais vous avez de la famille dans le monde sorcier, ma femme est une Black et vous faites partie de la famille Black, votre grand-mère Dorea Potter est née Black et votre Parrain Sirius Black qui est prison aurait eu votre garde s'il était libre, ma femme et moi pouvons demander votre tutelle auprès du Ministère, je suis un proche ami du Ministre Fudge, je suis sur que tout peux être arranger pour que vous ne revoyez jamais ses horrible moldus. Expliqua Mr Malfoy.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Oui Mr Potter c'est vrai, j'aurai votre tutelle avant le début des vacances. Je vous enverrai un hibou quand cela sera fait, et vous m'attendrez avec Draco à King Cross en descendant du train le 29 Juin. Dit Mr Malfoy. Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai un rendez vous très important avec se cher Ministre Fudge justement, j'en profiterai pour lui parler de votre tutelle. Continua t'il après avoir sortie sa montre de poche pour vérifier l'heure.

\- Bien, merci Mr Malfoy. Et Bonsoir. Sourit brillamment le garçon.

\- Mais je vous en prie Mr Potter, et prenez bien soin de se journal. Bonsoir. Dit l'homme avant de partir.

C'est avec l'espoir de ne pas avoir à retourner chez les Dursley qu'Harry partie pour la tour des Griffondores où il fit tranquillement sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher, fermant ses rideaux de lit avec un sort qu'il avait trouver dans la section restreinte pour que personne ne puisse les ouvrir, le petit brun s'endormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec un petit sourire serein aux lèvres serrant contre lui le Journal de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle fic j'espère qu'elle vous plait.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés :

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/lettres.**_

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

C'est deux jours avant la fin de sa deuxième année qu'Harry reçu le Hibou de Mr Malfoy l'informant qu'il avait réussi à avoir sa tutelle malgré les tentatives d'ingérences de Dumbledore. Mr Malfoy l'a également informé de ne pas accepter d'invitation au bureau du directeur.

Pendant les deux jours restant Harry parla souvent à Tom qui était très heureux que le petit brun se retrouve dans une famille de Sorciers adeptes des Arts Sombres, lui indiquant que les Malfoy étant des partisans de son futur soi ils accepteraient sans doute de l'aider à entrer dans les bonnes grâce de Voldemort.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Hermione était enfin dé-pétrifié et elle et Ron avait lu par dessus son épaule.

\- Harry James Potter comment peux-tu faire ça ! Malfoy est la cause de tout ce qui s'est passer cette année, c'est sa faute si Ginny est presque morte ! Cria pratiquement Hermione en plein milieu de la grande salle.

\- Tu as tort. Répondit Harry clouant le bec de la jeune fille. C'est Ginny elle-même qui est en faute pour avoir faillit mourir, elle a vécu toute sa vie dans le Monde Sorcier, vient d'une vieille famille de Sang Pur, elle aurait du savoir qu'un livre qui répond avec une personnalité qui lui est propre n'est pas de la magie blanche ou neutre, elle aurait du aller voir ses parents ou un professeur dés qu'elle s'est aperçue que se n'était pas un journal normal, elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est sa faute. Continua le petit brun en regardant froidement la jeune fille question qui le regardait comme s'il était son prince charmant.

\- C'est la faute de Malfoy, ne va pas mettre ça sur le dos de ma petite sœur ! Cria Ron.

\- On a aucune preuve que se soit la faute de Mr Malfoy, n'importe qui aurait pu glisser le journal dans les affaires d'école de Ginny, ce n'est pas très gentil de l'accuser uniquement car sa famille est de sombre affinité et que les Weasley et les Malfoy ont une histoire passé difficile. Dit calmement Harry. Mr Malfoy a proposé de m'aider, apparemment sa femme et moi somme cousins germain ou quelque chose comme ça, elle a plus de droit pour ma tutelle que Dumbledore qui n'est pas de la famille. En plus maintenant je n'ai plus à rester chez la famille moldu de ma mère. Continua il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne resterai pas ami avec toi si tu reste chez les Malfoy ! Hurla Ron en propulsant plein de nourriture hors de sa bouche, faisant Hermione hocher la tête en accord avec les paroles du roux.

\- Alors tant pis, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui s'énerve sur quelque chose qui ne le concerne même pas. En réagissant comme ça tu prouves que tu n'es pas un très bon ami Ron, et toi non plus Hermione. Je pense que l'année prochaine je vais demander un retrie, les Griffondores ne sont pas si fidèles que ça finalement. Dit Harry en se levant, sortant tranquillement de la grande salle, tombant sur les Jumeaux en passant la porte.

\- On restera...

\- Toujours tes amis nous...

\- Harry, faut pas faire attention...

\- A Ronnikins c'est qu'un crétin...

\- Et ne t'en fais pas...

\- On va faire en sorte que son été soit pourri. Dirent les Jumeaux en passant chacun un bras de chaque coté du petit brun un mauvais sourire malicieux sur leurs deux visage, avant d'accompagner le garçon jusque à son dortoir les trois affichant le même sourire malicieusement sombre.

Harry fit sa malle la veille du départ en train et pu prendre le temps de se préparer avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Le petit brun passa tout le voyage en train avec Fred et George, leurs donnant des idées pour de nouvelles farces que les jumeaux promirent de tester sur Ron et Ginny.

Arriver à King Cross les jumeaux l'aidèrent avec sa malle puis partirent vers leur famille. Harry regarda autour de la garde pour trouver Mr Malfoy qui était tranquillement en train d'attendre près d'un banc avec une très jolie femme au cheveux bicolore blond et noir.

Le petit brun se dirigea calmement vers le couple Malfoy en trainant sa malle derrière lui. Il arriva en même temps que Draco qui lui lança un regard méchant et le poussa à moitié, faisant Mr Malfoy doucement le rattrapé pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre.

\- Bien allons-y, nous rentrons par apparition Mr Potter, tenez vous à moi et surtout ne lâchez pas, ça sera quelque peut désagréable et désorientant. Dit Mr Malfoy en prenant doucement la main de Harry pour la poser sur son avant bras droit où le petit brun s'agrippa fortement.

Mme Malfoy fit de même avec Draco, et en un instant ils disparurent avec un léger "pop" retentissant derrière eux. Ils réapparurent tout les quatre dans une petite pièce joliment décoré qui apparemment était destiner uniquement à l'accueille d'apparition.

\- Dobby ! Prend les affaires de Mr Potter à sa chambre. Ordonna Mr Malfoy à l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaitre pour prendre les affaires de Draco.

\- Oui Maître Malfoy Monsieur. Répondit servilement la petite créature.

\- Père ! Pourquoi est ce que Saint-Potty reste avec nous ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être là, c'est notre Manoir ! Se plaint Draco dans un accès de colère enfantin.

\- Mon petit dragon, Mr Potter est ici car nous avons prit sa tutelle, il vivra avec nous à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ses dix sept ans. Expliqua Mme Malfoy d'une façon qui lui rappela désagréablement sa tante Pétunia avec Dudley.

Draco commença une petite crise comme le ferai Dudley et Harry préféra reporter son attention sur Mr Malfoy qui jusque là observait la situation avec un air froid.

\- Puis-je savoir où est ma chambre s'il vous plait ? Demanda doucement le petit brun en tirant un peu sur la manche de costume de l'homme pour attirer son attention.

\- Bien sur Mr Potter, suivez moi. répondit Mr Malfoy en lui faisant un micro sourire.

Mr Malfoy conduit Harry dans le Manoir jusqu'à arriver dans l'aile de la famille où il ouvrit la première porte à droite dans le couloirs des chambres.

\- Voilà Mr Potter, c'est votre chambre, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Lui dit Mr Malfoy en entrant avec lui. La porte à votre droite est celle de la salle de bain, celle de gauche conduit au dressing. Continua l'homme en ouvrant les dites portes qui étaient caché dans le décors de la chambre.

\- Mr Malfoy, maintenant que je vis chez vous et que vous êtes mon tuteur, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer, le vouvoiement et être appelé Mr Potter me donne l'impression que j'ai des ennuis. Proposa le petit brun.

\- Bien, tu peux m'appeler Lucius et me tutoyer en priver, en publique le vouvoiement reste indispensable. Acquiesça l'homme en souriant légèrement. Tu as un elfe personnel elle s'appelle Tiny, elle est à ton entière disposition n'hésite pas à l'appeler n'importe quand. Tiny ! Continua t'il en appelant l'elfe qui apparut avec un "pop" à coté de lui.

\- Maître Malfoy Monsieur a appeler Tiny ? Demanda la petite créature.

\- C'est Harry Potter le garçon dont tu devra t'occuper à partir de maintenant, tu doit répondre à tout ses appels, uniquement les siens et les miens, tout ordres que pourrait te donner Draco ou Narcissa son à ignorer, est ce claire. Ordonna Lucius.

\- Bonjour Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Tiny va bien s'occuper de jeune Maitre, Tiny promet. Dit la petite elfe de maison en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Merci Tiny, tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux. Sourit gentiment Harry.

\- Bien, Harry je te laisse t'installer et te changer, le Dîner est servi à 19h30 ne soit pas en retard, appel Tiny et elle te conduira à la salle à manger de la famille. Dit Lucius avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière lui laissant le petit brun seul dans la chambre avec son elfe de maison.

\- Maître Malfoy Monsieur a fait faire de beaux vêtements pour Maître Harry, ils sont dans le dressing. Indiqua Tiny en ouvrant le dressing pour que Harry puisse choisir sa tenue pour le Dîner.

Harry entrant dans l'immense dressing en regardant le contenue avec émerveillement, jamais il n'avait eu de vêtement rien qu'à lui en dehors de ses robes d'écoles, Lucius lui avait acheter énormément de vêtements avec des chaussures ainsi que des lunettes assorties pour chaque tenues. Le petit brun choisis une tenue avec ses complément assorties et la posa sur son énorme lit avant de partir prendre une douche.

Sa salle de bain était magnifique et luxueuse, tout comme sa chambre tout était dans des tons de bleus et de turquoise tirant un peu sur le vert.

Après une douche rapide le petit brun s'habilla avec ses vêtements et chaussures choisi qui au début trop grand s'adaptèrent instantanément à sa taille sans doute par un sort, les lunettes s'adaptèrent directement à sa vue également, il était habiller d'un pantalon vert extrêmement foncer presque noir, une chemise argenté surmonté d'un robe de la même couleur que sont pantalon brodé de petit serpents argentés sur les bords externes, des chaussures noirs vernis très confortable et des lunette rectangulaire très simple les branche étant finement sculpter de petits serpent ondulants.

Tiny essaya ensuite par tout les moyen d'arranger ses cheveux court, mais n'y parvenant pas, la petite elfe de maison décida d'allonger magiquement les cheveux de Harry qui ondulèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates puis les attacha en queux de cheval haute avec un ruban argenté. Cinq minutes plus tard la petite elfe conduit Harry à a salle à manger de famille où les Malfoy étaient en train de s'installer.

La salle était jolie même si la décoration était un peu trop froufrouteuse à son gout, faisant le double de la salle à manger chez les Dursley. La table pouvant sans doute accueillir une dizaine de personnes mais pour le moment seul quatre chaises y était installé la seul vide étant celle destinée au petit brun à droite de Lucius, en face de Draco qui le fusillait du regard.

Une fois installé les assiettes d'entrée apparurent en face de chacun entouré d'une multitude de couverts, Harry fit minutieusement attention à tout se que faisait Lucius et à quel couverts l'homme choisissait tout au long du repas puis l'imita parfaitement, l'homme voyant le petit brun faire ralenti délibérément ses geste pour facilité la tache du garçon.

Une fois le dîner terminer pour chacun, les deux garçon furent envoyer se coucher, Tiny raccompagnant gentiment son nouveau petit maître.

L'elfe de maison envoya le petit brun faire sa toilette du soir lui tendant une paire de pyjama en soie grise.

Une fois fini dans la salle de bain Harry sortit le Journal de Tom de sa malle et tomba tête la première dans son nouveau grand lit très confortable, souhaitant gentiment bonne nuit à Tiny le petit brun sombra bien vite dans le sommeil le Journal de Tom serrer contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plait.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés :

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/lettres.**_

 **Papiers Officiel (ex: Gringotts, texte rituel etc...)**

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain matin Tiny réveilla Harry à 9h30, lui laissant le temps de se préparé pour la journée avant de le guider vers la salle à manger familiale pour le petit déjeuner à 10 heure.

\- Bonjour Harry. Salua Lucius qui était déjà assis à sa place lisant le Daily Prophète.

\- Bonjour Lucius. Sourit le petit brun en prenant tranquillement sa place une assiette remplis d'une omelette au fromage et poivron, de bacon et saucisses grillées, de flageolet blanc et de toast au beurre apparaissant sur la table devant lui. Bonjour Mme Malfoy, Malfoy. Continua t'il alors que la femme et le garçon prenait leur siège.

Une fois tout le monde installé ils purent commencé à manger, Lucius continuant tranquillement de lire le journal tout en buvant son café du matin, avant de le plié et le poser sur le coté de la table et d'entamé son petit déjeuner.

\- Harry, aujourd'hui je t'emmène à Gringotts nous devons voir l'état de tes comptes et voutes de famille, en espérant que Dumbledore n'ai réussi à avoir accès à rien d'autre que ta voute de confiance pour l'école et qu'il n'ai rien voler. Dit Lucius après s'être délicatement essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette de table ayant fini son repas.

\- J'ai plus d'une voute ? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

\- Oui, et bien sur le vieille homme à manquer à son devoir en temps que tuteur et ne vous en a pas informé, je suppose qu'il ne t'as pas non plus dit qu'à tes dix-sept ans tu sera Lord Potter et aura un siège au Magenmagot. Nous découvrirons également si tu auras d'autre titres ou héritage laisser par d'autre personne au garçon-qui-a-survécu. L'informa Lucius avec calme malgré sa fureur à Dumbledore pour sa négligence.

\- Oh... d'accord. Acquiesça le petit brun en finissant son petit déjeuner par boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Après un petit tours à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu après le petit déjeuner, Harry rejoint Lucius dans la salle d'apparition où il prit le bras de l'homme dans une étreinte serrer avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tout deux dans un léger "pop" et de réapparaitre dans un hall très bien décoré qui menait à une petite allée très propre et joliment fleurie.

\- Harry ceci est " Le Chaudron d'Or " il sert d'entrée pour le chemin de traverse au riche gens de notre peuple qui jamais ne mettrait les pieds au " Chaudron Baveur ". Expliqua Lucius alors que le petit brun lui lâchait le bras marchant tranquillement vers la fin de l'allée.

Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa canne et tapa doucement sur le mur en disant " Chemin de Traverse ", faisant le mur disparaitre pour laisser libre cour à l'allée sorcière, une fois 'ouverture traverser le mur reprit sa place derrière eux.

\- Viens Harry allons à Gringotts. Dit Lucius en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du petit brun pour le guidé vers le grand bâtiment blanc.

Lucius fit un signe de tête respectueux aux gobelins de l'entrée qu'imita bien vite Harry.

Puis l'homme les dirigea vers un guichet et demanda à voir le gestionnaire des comptes Potter. Ils furent vite accompagner par un commis vers un bureau luxueux où un gobelin à l'air âgé était assis derrière un immense bureaux.

\- Bonjour Lord Malfoy, Héritier Potter, je suis Bloodblade le gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui. Les accueillis le vieux gobelin en leur indiquant de s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour Bloodblade, comme vous devez en avoir été informer je suis le nouveau tuteur magique du jeune Héritier Potter, nous aimerions voir l'état des comptes Potter et faire un test d'Héritage. Déclara Lucius.

\- Bien sur, à vrai dire j'attendais le jeune Héritier Potter de venir me voir à ses onze ans comme c'est la tradition. Dit Bloodblade.

\- Oui, et bien il est de notoriété public dans notre communauté de Sang-Pur traditionaliste que Dumbledore n'en est pas un, de plus le fait que je sois devenu le tuteur magique de Harry indique bien que Dumbledore ne faisait pas bien son travail, nous aimerions d'ailleurs voir s'il n'a pas tenter de voler des biens appartenant aux Potter. S'exclama Lucius.

\- En effet, bien pour l'état des comptes Potter voyons ça tout de suite. Dit Bloodblade en prenant les fichier dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Bien, il semblerait que Mr Dumbledore n'est eut accès qu'à la voute de confiance de l'héritier Potter malgré de nombreuses tentative d'accéder aux autres voutes. Il a transférer 10 000 Galions chaque mois dans sa propre voutes depuis la mort des parents du jeune Héritier, chose qui n'est autoriser que si l'héritier avait vécu avec lui. Il a également fait un virement à une banque moldu tout les mois de 1000 Livres à Vernon et Pétunia Dursley dés le lendemain de la mort de Mr et Mme Potter. Il est indiquer ici qu'il a également transféré 1000 Galions par mois dans les comptes de Mme Molly Weasley, Mr Ronald Weasley et Melle Hermione Granger depuis les onze ans du jeune héritier Potter et qu'il a fait de même avec Melle Ginevra Weasley depuis qu'elle a commencer l'école. il a également prit un objet de famille précieux une cape d'invisibilité lors des vacances d'hiver de la première année à Poudlard de l'Héritier. Toute ses choses n'étant autoriser qu'avec l'accord écrit de l'Héritier. Continua le Gobelin en fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus en lisant le compte rendu des dernières années.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais donner mon accord pour tout ça ! S'exclama Harry avec colère.

\- Bien dans se cas Mr Dumbledore vous a volé, et l'un des gobelin de cette banque a très mal fait son travail. Nous pouvons récupéré tout l'argent que Mr Dumbledore à prit avec intérêts puisque il vous a volé, l'argent sera également reprit des comptes dans lesquels il a fait des virement bancaire. Dit le gobelin avec un sourire sanguinaire.

\- Bien, nous vous en remercions Bloodblade. Passons au test d'Héritage, cela nous indiquera précisément l'état des comptes Potter et ainsi que les potentiels autres héritage à réclamer par l' Héritier Potter. Déclara Lucius en souriant un peu à Harry qui s'était calmer en entendant que tout se qui lui avait été voler pouvait être reprit, avec des intérêts en prime.

\- Très bien, Héritier Potter, trois goutes de sang sur ce parchemin et nous pourrons avoir tous les renseignement dont nous avons besoin. Dit Bloodblade en présentant une aiguille et un parchemin à Harry.

Le petit brun piqua donc l'un de ses doigts avec l'aiguille donner et laissa tomber trois petites goutes de sang sur le parchemin sur lequel tout de suite après des mots se tissèrent.

 **Noms complet : Potter Black Prince Griffondore Peverell Serpentard**

 **Prénoms : Harlem "Harry" James**

 **Mère: Lily Marie Potter née Evans (décédée)**

 **Père: James Charlus Potter (décédé)**

 **Parrains: Sirius Orion Black ( vivant incarcéré à Azkaban)**

 **Severus Tobias Snape (Vivant)**

 **Tuteur Magique: Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

 **Titres : Héritier de la Noble Maison des Potter (Par le sang : Père)**

 **Héritier de la Noble Maison des Black ( Par Sirius Black)**

 **Héritier de la Noble Maison des Prince (Par Severus Snape)**

 **Héritier de la Noble Maison des Griffondore ( Par le sang: Père)**

 **Héritier de la Noble Maison des Peverell (Par le sang: Père)**

 **Héritier de la Noble Maison Serpentard (Par le sang: Mère)**

 **Voutes Potter: N° 389 : 934 000 Galions 4 366 noises 345 Knut, N° 654 : 33 244 Galions, 767 Livres, 34 parures de bijoux, 456 Joyaux, N° 546 : 9 000 Galions, 43 Livres, 542 Armes. Voute de confiance : 124 456 Galions 4453 Noises 2223 Knut.**

 **Voutes Black : Voute de confiance N°445 : 334 334 Galions, 454 Poisons, 32 Livres, 45 Armes. Le reste n'est pas accessible car Lord Black est toujours en vie.**

 **Voutes Prince : Voutes de confiance N°556: 554 000 Galions, 345 Potions, 156 Livres, 30 Armes. Le reste n'est pas accessible car Lord Prince est toujours en vie.**

 **Voutes Griffondore : N° 33 : 5 965 345 Galions, 5 643 Livres, 543 325 Joyaux, 234 Parures de Bijoux, 2 Baguettes, 563 Armes.**

 **Voutes Peverell : N°25 : 9 568 556 Galions, 6 675 Livres, 3 324 bijoux, 873 Potions et Poisons, 44 Baguettes, 354 Armes.**

 **Voutes Serpentard : N° 7 : 345 445 645 Galions, 22 000 Livres, 35 432 Armes, 34 556 Potions et Poisons, 22 Baguettes, 3 420 Parures et bijoux, 1 245 Joyaux, Voute de confiance : 453 321 Galions, 5 000 Livres, 450 Armes, 900 Potions et Poisons, 2 baguettes, 314 Parures et bijoux, 43 Joyaux.**

 **Voutes Evans : N° 4453 : 450 000 £ivres, quatre anneaux de mariage, un collier en diamant, une bague en Or Rose incrusté de Diamant. Plusieurs livres et journaux ayant appartenue à Lily Evans.**

 **Voutes Malfoy : Voute de Confiance : 55 000 Galions, 55 Parures et Bijoux.**

 **Sièges au Magenmagot : 10 Sièges au total.**

 **Héritage Créature : Dark Veela (Père)**

 **Lamia (Mère)**

 **Statut : Soumis**

 **Âme Liée :Tom Marvolo Riddle "Lord Voldemort"**

 **Compagnon : à découvrir sur son seizième anniversaire.**

\- Je suis riche, j'ai vécu pendant 10 ans dans un placard sous l'escalier, porter des vêtements cinq fois trop grands, à moitié affamer et traiter pire qu'un elfe de maison et je suis riche ! S'étonna Harry en regardant fixement les résultats.

En entendant les paroles de Harry sur se qui avait été sa vie chez ses parents moldus Lucius était furieux. Comment ses sales moldus avaient ils oser traiter un enfant comme ça, surtout un enfant magique qui à la moindre contrariété pouvait explosé et faire de la magie accidentelle. Il allait les tuer, les torturé avant puis les tués et mettre le feu à leur maison pour faire disparaitre toutes preuve de méfait.

L'homme se promis également de donner à Harry tous se que le petit brun voudrait, et l'aider dans tout se qu'il pourrait.

\- Voilà les bagues d'Héritiers de toutes ses Maisons. Mettez les tous à votre annulaire droit, ils vont fusionné et s'adapter à la taille de votre doigt. Lorsque vous avez besoin de l'un des blason de famille particulier il vous suffira de faire tourner la chevalière tout en prononçant le nom de la Maison. Expliqua Bloodblade en donnant à Harry une boite où reposait toute les chevalières de Famille.

Harry fit comme expliquer, scrutant minutieusement chaque chevalière avant de la mettre.

La chevalière Potter était en Or incruster de Saphirs, celle des Black était en Or Blanc incruster de Diamant Noir, celle des Prince était en Mitrîl Argenté incruster d'Onix, celle de Griffondore était en Or incruster de Rubis, celle des Peverell était en Mitrîl Argenté incrusté d'Améthystes, et celle des Serpentard était en Argent Gobelin incruster d'Émeraudes. Une fois toutes sur son annulaire droit elles se dimensionnèrent à sa taille et fusinèrent ensemble laissant un chevalière en Mitrîl Argenté incruster de toutes les Pierres de familles plus petites.

\- Vous êtes le Sorcier le plus riche d'Europe, vos Sièges au Magenmagot sont pour le moment dans les mains de Lord Malfoy, en temps que votre Tuteur Magique il vote à votre place, évidement il doit d'abord en discuté avec vous et voté en prenant vos avis en considération. Voici vos clé de voutes les blasons y sont incrusté, vous avez seulement à dire le numéro de voute et inséré la clé dans la serrure de la voute. Et ceci est une carte bancaire moldu pour la voute Evans à utilisé dans le monde moldu. Expliqua Bloodblade en donnant 6 clé Gringotts aux couleurs de ses Chevalières d'Hériter et une Septième Clé en Argent incrusté d'un Saphir avec le Blason Malfoy et une carte MasterCard Moldu doré.

\- Bien, notre entreprise à Gringotts est fini pour le moment. Puisse vos Voutes être remplis d'Or et vos ennemis tomber par votre épée. Dit respectueusement Lucius, Harry répétant la phrase de salut au Gobelin qui leurs répéta à son tours la salutation avant de les laisser partir.

Une fois en dehors du bureau de Bloodblade, Lucius conduit Harry à la Cheminette et entra avec le petit brun lui tenant fermement mais gentiment ses épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber lors de son arriver.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc... )**

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Après avoir atterrit dans la cheminée au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius laissa Harry pour que le petit brun puisse digérer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et lui dit d'être à l'heure pour le déjeuner à Midi et quart.

Harry couru vite à sa chambre et se précipita sur le journal de Tom ou il lui compta tout se qui s'était passer à Gringotts.

 _ **~ Donc tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard par ta mère, il faudra que tu brasse une potion de ligné nous pourrons donc voir ton arbre généalogique et celui de ta mère pour savoir comment. Je vais également t'aider avec tes études et plus encore. Pour cela j'aurai besoin d'une goute de ton sang une fois par jour pour pouvoir me matérialisé en dehors du journal, étant donné que nous avons un lien d'âme, cela ne te fera aucun mal.**_

 _ **\- D'accord si tu es sur. Pour la potion il faudra que tu me l'enseigne, donc je vais te donner une goute de sang maintenant.**_

 _ **~ Il faudra un certain temps avant que ton sang me donne assez de force pour que je puisse sortir du journal, sans doute quelques jour voir une semaine complète, en attendant je veux que tu fasse tes devoirs de vacances, la bibliothèque Malfoy est très bien fourni et si tu me prend avec toi et me pose une question je t'aiderais. Quand je serais en mesure de sortir du journal je pense aussi commencer ta formation. Duel, Magie Noire, Magie Runique et Rituel, Culture, Traditions et Politique Sorcière et évidemment toute les matières qui était enseigner en mon temps à Poudlard et que ne le son plus maintenant à cause de Dumbledore.**_

 _ **\- Ok, merci Tom.**_

Harry demanda alors à Tiny une aiguille et se piqua le doigt, laissant tomber une goute de sang sur les pages du Journal de Tom, celui ci brilla d'un léger éclat rouge avant de revenir à la normal.

Le petit brun fouilla dans sa malle pour prendre le bon matériel pour faire ses devoirs ainsi que le parchemin où il avait noter ses différentes missions scolaire pour l'été, il demanda ensuite à l'elfe de maison de le conduire à la bibliothèque, ce que s'empressa de faire la petite créature.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque Harry se demanda commença à chercher les bons livres pour faire ses devoirs et demanda à Tiny comment il pouvait trouver des livres sur un sujet spécifique.

La petite elfe donna alors à Harry un petit livre qui s'avéra être un index des livres présent dans la bibliothèque, et dit à son petit maître qu'il devait juste donner un petit coup de baguette sur l'index et le nom du livre qu'il voulait et celui ci viendrai se poser sur le bureau devant lui.

Harry fit donc comme conseiller et une fois les livres voulus sur le bureau, il commença à faire ses devoirs, d'abord celui de Transfiguration, ensuite Charme, Botanique, histoire de la Magie, Potion et DCFM, demandant de temps en temps l'aide de Tom quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

A midi Tiny vint le faire prendre une pause de ses devoirs pour lui dire que le déjeuner commençait dans quinze minutes.

Le petit brun rangea donc ses affaires dans son sac et se rendit à la salle à manger familiale en prenant son temps, regardant les diverses peintures, saluant les portraits, Il arriva au déjeuner pile à l'heure et prit sa place à la table en même temps que les autres.

Le repas commença dans un silence glacial, Draco toujours en colère que Harry soit chez lui et Narcissa regardant froidement Lucius et Harry, visiblement pas très heureuse non plus Lucius lui faisait comme si de rien était et mangeait tranquillement, laissant Harry imiter ses gestes.

\- Comment était cette sortie à Gringotts très cher ? Demanda Narcissa d'un ton mielleux à Lucius.

\- Très bien, merci. Répondit Lucius avec froideur.

\- Et qu'est ce que les Gobelins avaient à dire ? Demanda la femme avec insistance.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Narcissa. S'exclama Lucius en foudroyant la femme de son regard glacial.

\- Depuis que tu as ramené se parasite chez nous, j'ai tout les droit de savoir ! S'écria la femme d'un air indigner.

\- Harry n'est pas un parasite ! C'est mon Manoir, n'oublie pas ça très chère épouse. S'énerva Lucius.

Le visage de Lady Malfoy devint d'un rouge très peu flatteur et elle quitta la table avec un air de rage, Draco la suivant bien vite fusillant son père et Harry du regard au passage.

\- Pourquoi avoir prit ma tutelle si ta femme n'était pas d'accord ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, légèrement blesser par l'attitude de la femme et habituer à celle de Draco.

\- Parce que tu avais besoin d'aide pour échapper à tes moldus, de plus tu as sauver le journal du Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco avait voler de mon bureau, j'aurai eut énormément d'ennuis avec le Lord si il était arriver quelque chose à se journal. Répondit Lucius avec sincérité.

\- Mais ça crée des problème avec ta famille. Dit Harry.

\- Harry, mon mariage avec Narcissa a été arranger dans nos jeune années à Poudlard par nos Chef de famille, je ne l'aime pas, ne l'ai jamais aimer et ne l'aimerai jamais. Comme toi j'ai un Héritage de créature, je suis un Hybride Light Veela/Drake des glaces, je suis un Dominant. Quand j'ai eu seize ans mon compagnon n'était pas encore née et mon Père a décidé de me marier une des sœurs Black pour créer une alliance avec cette famille. Je ne pourrais casser les liens avec elle que lorsque je trouverai mon compagnon. Draco est plus son fils que le mien, je n'arrive pas à l'aimer car il n'est pas l'enfant de mon compagnon. Leurs opinion ne compte pas pour moi. Expliqua calmement Lucius.

\- Oh, donc ils sont toujours comme ça, même quand je ne suis pas là ? Demanda le petit brun.

\- Oui, bien que Narcissa passe le plus souvent ses journées à faire du shopping ou prendre le thé avec les autres Ladies. Draco reste le plus souvent avec sa mère, c'est sans doute pour ça que s'est un sale gosse trop gâté. Répondit Lucius en grimaçant un peu. Ta présence n'est en rien responsable de leur comportement. continua il en faisant un petit sourire rassurant au petit brun.

Le petit brun fit un grand sourire à Lucius et lui parla des projets que Tom et lui avait fait pour le moment il n'y avait rien de concret mais le fait que Tom voulait le former était déjà très bien. Lucius proposa donc à Harry de commencer sont éducation Sorcière par lire des une liste de livres présent dans la bibliothèque Malfoy et de lui faire passer un quiz à la fin de chaque livre pour voir s'il avait bien compris celui-ci, chose qu'accepta bien vite le petit brun, très heureux de pouvoir enfin en apprendre davantage sur le Monde Sorcier.

* * *

 **Voilà le Chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous à plus,**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc... )**

* * *

 **"** **Sombre Alliance** **"**

 **Chapitre 6** **:**

Il fallut une semaine de dont de sang pour que Tom puisse enfin sortir du Journal, et en plus de pouvoir être physiquement là, il était également semi solide prouvant que le sang de Harry et magiquement très puissant. Il commença donc à apprendre à Harry. Tom trouvant les normes de Poudlard très pauvre à cette époque, il décida de reprendre toutes les bases, Transfiguration, Charmes, DCFM, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique. Il ajouta également les sujet que Harry n'avait pas encore commencer à étudier à Poudlard, Arithmancie, Runes Antiques, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Etudes des Moldus. Et ajouta des classes qu'il avait lui même étudier il y a 50 ans à Poudlard mais qui aujourd'hui ne figuraient plus au programme, ainsi que l'étude de la Magie Noire.

Pendant le reste du mois de Juillet Harry s'en teint à sa formation avec Tom et à éviter Draco et Narcissa autant qu'il était humainement possible, Lucius contribuait également aux études de Harry, lui apprenant beaucoup de chose sur la Politique et la Finance, comment faire de bon placement pour accroitre sa fortune déjà considérable. L'homme blond aidait Harry autant qu'il le pouvait en dehors de ses heures de travail au Ministère.

Le 31 Juillet Tom et Lucius lui souhaitèrent un Joyeux Anniversaire et Lucius lui offrit le dernier balai de course sur le marché le " Firebolt " personnalisé gravé de son nom et blasons de Familles ainsi qu'un très beau Pégase Noir bleuté qu'il nomma Tenebris.

Le troisième cadeau de Lucius était que pour fêter son treizième anniversaire ils iraient visité une réserve de Dragons situé en Chine et qu'ils passeraient ainsi deux semaines en Asie à visité la Chine et le Japon. Le tout sans Narcissa ou Draco.

Harry trouva la visite de la réserve absolument génial, c'était une chose de voir l'éclosion de Bébé Norbert, mais de voir de vrai Dragon de différentes espèces pleinement développer était absolument magique. A la fin de la visite Harry découvrit que certains Dragon comprenaient et parlaient Fourchelangue se qui l'enchanta grandement, lui et Tom parlèrent longuement avec ceux-ci, pendant que Lucius discutait avec les gestionnaires de la réserve les remerciant de la visite. Harry repartie de la réserve avec trois petites figurines Dragons animées et charmées pour se comporté comme les vrais Dragons dont ils étaient l'effigie un Bout de Feu Chinois, un Norvégien à Crète et un Magyar à Pointes, tout trois étant ceux capable de comprendre et parler Fourchelangue.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent les deux semaines les plus agréables et joyeuses de toute la vie de Harry, Lucius avait réservé dans les meilleurs Hôtels Sorciers des deux Pays qu'ils visitaient, le petit brun goûta à la cuisine asiatique, se relaxa dans des sources chaudes naturelles, appris certaines traditions oriental etc... et passa la plupart de ses journées gâté par Lucius et Tom.

Voyant que Harry avait apprécier tellement ces deux semaines Lucius promis qu'ils reviendraient et partiraient également dans d'autres Pays pour les prochaines vacances.

Le reste du mois d'Août fut comme celui de Juillet, Harry s'entraina avec l'aide Tom et Lucius.

Trois jours avant la fin des vacances les lettres de Poudlard avec la liste des choses à acheter arriva par Hiboux pour Harry et Draco.

Lucius et Harry partirent donc pour le Chemin de Traverse accompagner cette fois par Narcissa et Draco. C'est en passant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'ils se firent interpeler par Renfrew Greenwood le rédacteur en chef qui informa Lucius d'un scoop pas encore diffuser au public, Albus Dumbledore ayant découvert que Sirius Black n'avait pas eu de procès avant d'être emprisonné avait demander qu'un procès soi organiser et tenu en vertu de Veritaserum.

Après avoir fini les achats scolaire et être rentrer au manoir Lucius demanda à Harry de le suivre dans son bureau pour une discussion sérieuse.

Lucius expliqua donc à Harry que Dumbledore faisait sans doute ça pour avoir le petit brun de nouveau sous bonne garde, car Sirius Black étant son Parrain celui ci pouvait demander la tutelle de Harry s'il était innocent. Et il était très bien connu qu'avant sa " trahison " Sirius Black était un fervent partisan de la Lumière et de Dumbledore. Cette constatation bouleversa grandement Harry, qui expliqua à Lucius que bien qu'il serait sans doute agréable de connaitre quelqu'un qui avait été proche de ses parents, il ne voulait en aucun cas sa garde enlever des mains plus que capable de Lucius.

En entendant ça Lucius sourit au petit brun d'un air calme et rassurant et lui assura qu'il ne laisserai personne lui prendre sa tutelle.

C'est donc légèrement inquiet, mais confiant en Lucius que Harry monta dans le Poudlard Express le 1er Septembre pour sa Troisième année à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Voilà le Chapitre 6 j'espère qu'il vous à plus,**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Ecriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc... )**

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

En entrant dans le train, Harry remarqua que presque tout les compartiments étaient pleins sauf un qui malheureusement étaient occuper uniquement par un homme à l'air miteux qui dormait et était sans doute le nouveau professeur de Défense, le petit brun ouvrit donc doucement la porte du compartiment et s'installa tranquillement sur le siège vide le plus éloigner de l'homme endormie pour ne pas le déranger l'homme, il sortie ensuite un petit sac en cuir et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un livre de runes anciennes que Tom lui avait demander de lire.

A la moitié du voyage la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement pour révélé Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui dés qu'il leva les yeux commencèrent à lui crier dessus, réveillant sans s'en apercevoir l'homme dans le coin près de la fenêtre.

\- La ferme ! Cria Harry en claquant son livre brusquement fusillant les trois nouveaux venus d'un regard froid et méchant. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher contrairement à vous trois, vous avez voler de mes compte il est naturel que je veuille reprendre se que vous m'avez prit sans consentement. Oh, pendant que j'y pense Ginevra, le contrat de mariage que Dumbledore à fait entre nous est nul et non avenue, tu ne deviendra jamais Lady Potter-Black. Pas de chance. Sourit moqueusement Harry alors que les autres bouillonnaient de rage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout cet argent, nous si ! Cria Ron.

\- Oh ? Comme c'est dommage, et bien quand on a pas l'argent pour les élevés correctement on ne fait pas autant d'enfants, après tout il y a assez de façon de ne pas en avoir, les potions et charmes anti-grossesse sans compter les façons moldu qui fonctionne très bien sur les sorcières également. Comment irresponsable. Dit Harry avec un petit air moqueur.

Quand Ron fit mine de sortir sa baguette pour attaquer Harry l'homme dans le coin du compartiment se leva et chassa les trois petits traîtres Griffondores avant de tranquillement se réinstaller dans son siège.

Harry maintenant tranquille rouvrit son livre et continua tranquillement sa lecture en ignorant soigneusement l'homme en face de lui qui le fixait.

Une demi heure avant l'arriver à Poudlard se fut cette fois Draco qui vint le déranger affubler comme à son habitude de Crabbe et Goyle, mais avant que le blond ne puisse rien dire Harry prit la parole.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas venu me chercher des ennuis Malfoy, après tout Lucius serai vraiment furieux si s'était le cas, et crois moi je ne me gênerais certainement pas pour lui dire dans ma lettre se soir. Dit le petit brun en fixant le petit blond avec nonchalance.

Le petit blond fit une grimace de colère et se retourna piétinant loin avec ses deux gorilles personnel.

\- Petit crétin trop gâté. Marmonna Harry en regardant l'autre garçon partir.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, le petit brun allant se changer en uniforme dix minute avant l'arriver.

Avant le tri des premières années Harry alla voir le professeur McGonagall et lui donna une lettre de Lucius indiquant que l'homme avait fait une demande au Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard pour qu'Harry soit re-trier, et donc le petit brun resta avec les premières années et entra dans la grande salle avec eux, après que ceux ci furent tous trié, McGonagall fit une annonce :

\- Bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très commun mais un élève peut demander à être re-trier si ses parents ou son tuteur en fait la demande au Conseil des Gouverneurs, Harry Potter a fait une telle demande et va donc être re-trier dés maintenant. Déclara la femme austère.

Harry s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête, celui ci s'animant instantanément.

\- Mr Potter de retour mmh ? Vas-tu écouter mes conseils cette fois et me laisser te trier dans la bonne maison ? Oui, je le vois dans ta tête... Bonne chance sur le chemin de la grandeur Mr Potter... SERPENTARD ! Dit le Choixpeau dans sa tête avant de crier le nom de sa nouvelle maison.

Harry se leva en retirant le Choixpeaux de sa tête et le fourrer dans les mains d'une McGonagall stupéfaite et dans un silence de plomb se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'installa tranquillement avec les autres.

Après un petit moment de flottement la Grande Salle reprit son animation certains étudiants pointant Harry du doigt en parlant avec animation, et certains professeurs le fixait de la table professoral, le plus important étant Snape qui au lieu de le regarder comme à son habitude avec dégoût et une certaine tristesse, l'homme le regardait avec curiosité et surprise.

Les autres maisons regardèrent tous avec étonnement que certains Serpentards accueillirent très bien Harry. Cela du au fait que pendant les vacances Lucius et lui avaient eut des dîner chez les différents Lords du monde magique et la plupart étant des Serpentards, Harry passa également du temps avant et après le dîner à parler et apprendre à connaitre leurs enfants qui étaient encore à l'école avec lui, la plupart à Serpentard ou Serdaigle. C'est donc avec joie qu'Harry entama une discussion avec Egeria Flint et Apollo Rosier qui tout les deux entamaient leurs sixième année.

Une fois le Dîner fini les préfets conduirent tout le monde jusque à la salle commune, leurs transmettant ainsi le mots de passe " Serpentsortia ".

Une fois là Snape fit un petit discours, leur disant que la maison Serpentard était comme une grande famille et qu'ils devaient tous être solidaire les uns envers le autres car les autres maisons étaient la plupart du temps contre eux, que si ils avaient un problème avec un autre Serpentard les conflit devaient se passer et se régler dans la salle commune et ne pas se voir en dehors du domaine Serpentard.

Apparemment à Serpentard comme dans les autres Maisons il était possible d'avoir une suite chambre/salle de bain/petit salon/petit laboratoire de potion au lieu d'être avec d'autre dans un dortoir, il suffisait que les parents/tuteurs d'en faire la demande au Conseil des Gouverneur de Poudlard et de payer un peu de frais supplémentaires, se qui apparemment se faisait plus fréquemment chez la Maison des Serpents. Et donc Lucius en plus d'avoir fait une demande de re-tri avait fait une réservation pour un chambre à part pour Harry.

Le Préfet de Septième année Vélius Dolohov le conduit à sa chambre privée et lui dit qu'il pouvait la décoré et l'arranger comme il le voulait, cette chambre resterait la sienne jusqu'à son diplôme.

Le petit brun regarda la grande chambre/petit salon totalement vide et ragrandit ses deux malles, l'une contenant toutes ses affaires scolaires et vêtements et l'autres les meubles et divers objets de décoration pour sa chambre. Ouvrant la malle à meuble, le petit brun en sortit un magnifique lit King size de style baroque noir avec des détails argentés aux draps aux couleurs de sa nouvelle Maison, deux tables de chevets identiques du même style et couleurs que le lit, deux armoires noires et argentées, un divan noir et argenté, deux fauteuils noirs et argentés, une table basse en bois argenté en avec un plateau en marbre noir aux veines argentées et vertes, deux grandes bibliothèque miniature remplis de livres en tout genres, un grand bureau avec une chaise rembourrée confortable noires et argentés également, tous les meubles dans le même style avec les mêmes teintes, de grand rideaux argenté et vert pour séparé son coin chambre de celui salon. Harry installa tous les meubles là où il les voulait puis les réagrandient, il passa ensuite à la décoration et installa et redimensionna les tapis et coussins vert, argentés, bleus. Il installa également des double de certains portraits du Manoirs Malfoy des deux côtés de la cheminée.

Après avoir examiner l'ambiance général de sa suite Harry décida de changer la couleurs des murs et se décida sur un mélange de bleu/vert et argenté. Une fois terminer il déballa certaines chose de son autre malle, ses vêtements, chaussures et accessoires de mode qui d'un coup de baguette allèrent se ranger dans ses armoires, son nouveau sac d'école avec divers charmes extensibles, poids plume, immifuge, imperméable, incassable et auto-nettoyant, auto-organisant. Ils déballa ses livres scolaires, plumes, parchemins et encres et les rangea d'un coup de baguette dans son bureau. Il passa ensuite à son petit laboratoire de potion et installa son matériel de potion supplémentaire que Tom lui avait fait acheter. Tout cela fait, le petit brun écrit rapidement sa lettre à Lucius et appela Tiny pour qu'elle la donne à l'homme, puis alla rapidement faire sa toilette du soir, se mit en pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre, mit le Journal de Tom sur son lit, l'ouvrit et comme à son habitude maintenant il déposa une goutte de sans sur l'une des pages qui l'absorba instantanément. Et Tom absent depuis leurs départ de la Grande Salle réapparut à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Sourit Tom au petit brun. Lucius est très heureux que tu sois à Serpentard il a promit de t'envoyer un cadeau demain matin. Continua t'il.

\- Vraiment, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- Ah, je ne peux pas gâcher la surprise. Dit Tom alors que le petit brun s'installa confortablement dans son lit avec livre.

\- D'accord, j'attendrai demain. Soupira comme même un peu tristement Harry ne se pelotonnant dans le coté de Tom qui s'était installer à coté de lui pour lire le livre en même temps que le petit brun.

Une demi heure plus tard Tom ferma le livre et l'enleva des main de Harry qui était tomber endormie, il posa le livre sur la table de chevet et enleva doucement les lunettes du petit brun qu'il posa sur le livre, et borda correctement Harry avant de retourner dans son Journal pour se reposer un peu lui aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 7, le chapitre 8 est à suivre dans quelques minutes.**

 **biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Tenshi-lily-hime-sama-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc... )**

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain matin Harry fut doucement réveiller par Tom à 6 heure du matin, il choisi soigneusement son uniforme en soir d'Acromantula, ses chaussures en cuir de Sombral et des lunettes vert sombre presque noir avec des remous argentés, un clip à cheveux d'argent incrusté d'émeraudes et couru vite prendre une douche pour se réveiller correctement, vingt minutes plus tard c'est un Harry fin près qui revint dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac de cours, il y déposa tout ses livres de cours, plusieurs lots de parchemins vierge, trois plumes (deux normale charmées incassable et une auto-encreur) et deux pots d'encre un noir et l'autre bleu turquoise. Harry récupéra ensuite le Journal de Tom et sa cape d'invisibilité et les rangea dans sa poche de robe qui était charmé avec un sort "sans fond" et "poids plume". Puis sourit à Tom qui s'était fait moins solide et invisible à n'importe qui sauf Harry.

Une fois tout cela fait Harry pris son sac et sortie de sa suite, passa dans la salle commune et partie rejoindre la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner, très peu d'étudiant étaient là la plupart des Serpentard et Serdaigle et un ou deux Pouffsouffle, et seulement quelques Professeur dont Snape et le nouveau Professeur de DCFM.

Harry s'installa avec un Serpentard de cinquième année dont il avait fait la connaissance cette été comme avec beaucoup d'autre et entama la conversation tranquillement sur un livre que le jeune homme lui avait conseiller.

A 7 heure la Grande salle commença à se remplir très vite et à 7 heure et demi les Chefs de Maisons distribuèrent les horaires de cours et Harry fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que son horaire avait été changer, en effet le petit brun avait prit toute les options : Arithmancie, Anciennes Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ai supprimé les deux premiers et ai laisser les deux autres de son horaire, fronçant les sourcils le petit brun décida d'aller voir Snape pour avoir son bon calendrier. Se levant il marcha avec détermination vers la grande table professoral et demanda à parler au professeur de potion.

\- Qu'y a t'il Potter ? Demanda Snape en regardant le petit brun avec encore plus de curiosité que la veille.

\- Professeur ce n'est pas le bon calendrier, j'ai signer pour les quatre nouveaux sujet pas seulement ces deux là. Dit Harry en faisant montrer le calendrier au professeur.

\- En effet Potter, il semblerai que le directeur ai changer votre calendrier. Bien, tenez voici le bon calendrier et le petit gadget qui vous permettra d'assister à tous ses cours. Faîtes bien attention à cette chose Potter ne le perdez pas, et... enfin je pense que Lucius vous a déjà donner les bonnes consigne pour tous ça, donc faites attention et ne soyez pas en retard, Miss Granger à le même appareil pour suivre tout ses cours donc ne soyez pas étonné de la voir dans les mêmes que vous. Déclara le Professeur Snape en passant discrètement un retourneur de temps autour du cou de Harry et murmurant un sort pour le rendre invisible au yeux des autres.

\- Merci Professeur, et promis je ferais très attention avec ça. Dit Harry en souriant heureusement au Professeur, puis retournant à sa table de Maison regardant attentivement son véritable horaire de cours.

Aujourd'hui il commençais par double potion, ensuite double DCFM, une heure de pause déjeuner, puis une heure de Métamorphose, une heure d'Arithmancie, une heure d'Anciennes Runes et pour finir la journée une heure de Charme et Sortilège.

Harry fini tranquillement son petit déjeuner puis prenant son sac il sortie de la Grande Salle et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa classe de potion.

Les deux heures de potion se passèrent extrêmement bien pour Harry, en effet maintenant qu'il était à Serpentard le professeur Snape ne lui retirait plus de point de maison et l'ignorait pratiquement en classe sauf pour quelques coups d'œil curieux et surpris quand il rendu un potion parfaite.

Le cours de DCFM fut assez étrange, en effet le nouveau professeur, Monsieur Lupin passa la plupart des deux heure de cours à le fixer tout en enseignant la classe, bien que étrange l'homme était un assez bon professeur, mieux que leurs deux enseignants précédent de cette matière.

Au déjeuner magnifique aigle royale avec un colis attacher à la patte droite se posa devant Harry. Le petit brun détacha soigneusement le colis et nourrit quelques tranches de lards à l'aigle avant d'ouvrir son paquet.

Dedans était une lettre de Lucius lui disant qu'il était très fière et heureux que Harry soit dans la Maison Serpentard et l'informa que le procès de Sirius Black était programmé pour la fin de la semaine et durerait sans doute une journée ou deux et Harry comme son filleul était tenue d'y assister. Lucius viendrait le chercher le vendredi matin et le raccompagnerait le dimanche soir. L'homme lui conseilla donc d'utiliser sont retourneur de temps correctement pour ne pas manquer une journée de cours. repliant la lettre Harry fouilla un peu plus dans le colis et en sortie un assortiment de bonbon et chocolat de chez " Douceur D'Or " une boutique de sucrerie de luxe en Suisse. Et un petit paquet emballer avec du papier cadeaux vert et argent qu'Harry ouvrit avec empressement révélant un étui à baguette en cuir de Grapcorne d'une belle couleur vert métallique charmer pour que sa baguette y revienne toujours quand il ne l'avait pas en main et que personne ne puisse la convoquée.

Harry sourit en mettant attachant son nouvel étui sur son bras droit et sa baguette s'y installa instantanément, un petit coup de poignet et elle était dans sa main il l'a lâcha et avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol elle avait réintégrée son étui.

Harry fit un grand sourire heureux à Tom quand celui ci lui dit qu'il avait aider Lucius à choisir les sucreries et l'étui.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien, même si McGonagall lui lançait souvent des regards de reproche et était assez renfrogner à lui, ne lui accordant que 10 points quand Harry réussi la métamorphose du jour du premier coup alors qu'elle en accorda 15 à Hermione qui ne réussi la métamorphose qu'à son cinquième essai.

Le reste de la semaine Harry pris le temps d'observer tout ses professeurs en classe et la façon dont ils accordaient des points au élève et s'aperçut qu'ils accordaient pour la plupart plus de point aux nés-moldus qu'aux autres étudiants demi Sang et Sang pur.

Cette attitude fit froncer les sourcils au petit brun qui décida le jeudi soir qu'il en parlerai sérieusement avec Tom et Lucius le lendemain quand l'homme blond viendrai le chercher pour le procès de Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plait, le 9 ème est en cours d'écriture,**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis,**

 **biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc... )**

* * *

 **"** **Sombre Alliance** **"**

 **Chapitre 9** **:**

Le vendredi Harry eut sa journée de cours normalement, puis dormit quelques heures avant d'utiliser son retourneur de temps et de retourner au matin pile au moment ou Lucius l'attendait dans son petit salon.

Lucius l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui dit qu'ils passeraient rapidement au Manoir où l'homme lui avait acheter des robes pour le procès.

Une fois au Manoir, Harry partie rapidement se changer dans ses nouvelles robes et revins très vite dans la salle d'apparition ou Lucius l'attendait, avant de partir pour le début du procès Lucius expliqua un peu à Harry se qui allait se passer, et que si Sirius Black était reconnu innocent et demandait la garde de Harry dans la fouler, Harry serait appeler à la barre et demander ave qui il voulait rester, Sirius, ou les Malfoy. Une fois cela mis au clair ils transplanèrent dans le Hall d'apparition du Ministère de la Magie.

Lucius conduit tranquillement Harry à la salle d'audience numéro 10 où allait se dérouler le procès.

La salle était pleine, beaucoup de journaliste étaient présent mais surtout tout les membres du Magenmagot. Harry fit comme Lucius lui avait dit et alla s'asseoir à l'avant des sièges du public pendant que Lucius partie s'asseoir à sa place parmi le Magenmagot.

Dumbledore arriva cinq minutes plus tard et ferma les portes de la salle d'audience avec un "bang" puis s'installa dans le siège du Chef du Magenmagot, après qu'il ait mis un peu d'ordre dans la salle des Aurores amenèrent Sirius Black dans la salle et le firent s'asseoir dans le siège au centre de la salle où des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

\- Nous sommes ici pour le procès de Sirius Orion Black, accuser de trahison envers la famille Potter, et du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de 13 moldus dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. L'accuser plaide non coupable et a demander l'utilisation de Veritaserum. Déclara Dumbledore d'un air important.

Puis le procès débuta, Harry aperçu Snape et Lupin dans le public, les deux professeurs ayant annuler leurs cours de la journée pour venir, mais n'ayant pas leurs classe aujourd'hui le petit brun fut surpris de les voir ici.

L'avocat de Black demanda à se que Sirius soit le premier a être appeler pour témoigner pour que le procès dur le moins longtemps possible, se que Dumbledore accepta bien vite.

Un Auror administra 3 gouttes de Veritaserum sur la langue de Black puis l'interrogatoire débuta :

\- Décliner votre nom. Dit Dumbledore.

\- Sirius Orion Black. Répondit Black avec un voix vide et monotone.

\- Votre âge.

\- 31 ans.

\- Bien, le Veritaserum fonctionne, allons-y. Dit Dumbledore. Mr Black, étiez vous le gardien du secret de la famille Potter ? continua il.

\- Non, c'était Peter.

Cette simple phrase déclencha une tôler dans le public et chez certains membres du Magenmagot. Après plusieurs minutes Dumbledore réussi à ramener le calme dans la salle et continua son interrogatoire en demandant à Sirius de raconter à tout le monde se qui s'était passer cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

\- J'ai reçu le Patronus de James demandant de l'aide, disant que Peter les avait trahi et que Vous-savez-qui les attaquait je me suis précipiter là bas aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais en entrant dans la maison il était déjà trop tard, j'ai vu le corps de James au bas des escalier, puis celui de Lily à côté de la crèche de Harry et un tas de robe noir et de cendre devant la crèche du petit, Harry allait bien mis à par un plaie en forme d'éclair sur le front et qu'il pleurait. J'étais tellement en colère, j'ai confier Harry à Hagrid puis j'ai couru après Peter, se rat nous a trahi, je voulais l'arrêter, mais il a commencer à crier que s'était moi, que je les avait trahi qu'ils étaient mort par ma faute, puis il s'est couper un doit et fait exploser la rue alors qu'il se transformait dans son animagus rat. Expliqua Sirius d'une voix toujours aussi atone.

\- Merci Monsieur Black. dit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers les membres du Magenmagot. Il semble Mesdames et Messieurs que Mr Black soit innocent, tout ceux en faveur de la libération de Mr Black. Dit Dumbledore.

Tout les membres du Magenmagot levèrent leurs baguette et Sirius fut donc déclarer innocent. Puis vint le hic, après avoir reçu l'antidote au Veritaserum, Sirius demanda la garde de Harry, et là Lucius se leva et exprima son opposition.

\- Lord Malfoy, je trouve tout à fait normal que Lord Black veuille la garde de son filleul, surtout après avoir été loin de lui pendant près de 12 ans. Dit calmement Dumbledore avec son air de grand père bienveillant.

\- Mr Dumbledore, j'ai la garde de Harry depuis cet été et jusqu'à présent il en est très heureux. Dit Lucius.

\- Oui, mais je suis sur que Harry veux connaitre son parrain. Décréta Dumbledore avec un peu plus de fermeté.

\- Dans se cas Messieurs, je propose qu'on demande son avis au jeune Mr Potter. Proposa une femme à l'air sévère avec un monocle.

\- Très Bonne idée Lady Bones. Acquiesça Lucius retenant l'envie de sourire.

\- Mr Potter levez-vous et approchez s'il vous plait. Dit Lady Bones. Avec qui voulez-vous vivre Mr Potter ? Voulez-vous vivre avec Mr Black votre parrain, ou rester avec les Malfoy ? Demanda elle au petit brun qui s'était approcher et se tenait debout à côté de Sirius qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience, le regardant avec espoir.

\- Et Bien, bien qu'il serait agréable d'être avec Mr Black car il connaissait bien mes parents et pourrait me parler d'eux, je préfère continuer à vivre avec les Malfoy et que Lucius garde ma tutelle. Répondit Harry d'une voix claire et calme.

\- Quoi ?! Tu préfère rester ave se sale Mangemort que de vivre avec moi, mais je suis ton parrain ! Hurla Sirius.

\- Lucius n'est pas un sale Mangemort ! et même si il l'était, lui au moins ne m'a pas abandonner pour courir après quelqu'un alors que j'étais faible, traumatisé vulnérable. Il m'as aider à sortir de chez les Dursley, là où se cher Dumbledore m'avait expédier sans jamais vérifier si j'allais bien, et ou je sais très bien que je serai de nouveau expédier par vous quand se cher Directeur vous dira que s'est le meilleur pour moi. Et bien devinez quoi ça ne l'est pas je ne retournerai pas vivre chez ses horribles moldus qui me traites pires qu'un elfe de maison et m'insulte de monstre ou d'abomination tout en essayant de battre la magie hors de moi ! Cria Harry à son tour excéder que l'homme ose insulter Lucius, même si le blond était bel et bien un Mangemort.

L'éclat du petit brun laissa la salle d'audience entière dans un état de stupeur, bien que Lucius s'était déplacer pour venir consoler Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait sans laisser tomber son attitude froide de Sang Pur.

\- Bien, il semble très claire que Mr Potter veux rester avec les Malfoy, et compte tenue de se qu'il vient de nous révéler, je peux comprendre pourquoi. Le jeune Mr Potter ayant plus de 11 ans, il peux choisir avec qui aller. La tutelle de Mr Potter reste donc avec les Malfoy. Déclara Lady Bones quand elle vit que Dumbledore avait un air énerver et allait commencer à discuter et n'avait certainement pas l'intention de respecter la décision du petit brun.

Dumbledore lança un regard noir à la femme, mais fut obliger d'acquiescer puis il déclara le procès terminer. Avant de partir en lançant à Lucius et Harry un regard glacial.

\- Allons Harry, rentrons au Manoir, même si le procès n'a durer que cette matinée, j'ai la permission du Conseil des Gouverneur de Poudlard pour que tu reste au Manoir se week-end. Dit Lucius guidant le petit brun hors de la salle du procès et dans le hall d'apparition où ils disparurent pour réapparaitre dans le Hall d'apparition du Manoir.

Sitôt au Manoir, Harry courut dans sa chambre pour se change dans des vêtements plus confortable et enfila un pantalon de jogging et un sweet-shirt, ainsi qu'une paire de chausson très confortable tout en attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Il rejoint ensuite Lucius à la salle à manger familiale pour le déjeuner, tout les deux prenant leur repas seuls, Narcissa étant en séjour en Espagne jusqu'au vacance d'hiver où elle rentrerai pour passer les fête avec Draco.

\- Lucius, j'ai remarquer quelque chose à l'école, les points ne sont pas répartit équitablement, les Sang Pur sont accordé un tiers des point normaux, les Demi Sang les deux tiers et les Nés-Moldus eux ont toujours le maximum de points donner même quand il réussissent le moins bien, pourquoi ? Je veux dire j'ai réussi l'exercice de transfiguration du premier coup et je n'ai eu que 10 points, Granger à essayer plusieurs fois avant de réussir et elle en à reçu 15 ! J'ai observer mes autres classe tout au long de la semaine et c'est à chaque fois pareil, sauf en potion, où Snape n'accorde des points qu'a notre Maison. Dit Harry en exposant le problème qui le travaillait depuis une semaine entière.

\- Ah, c'est à cause de Dumbledore et de son favoritisme pour les Sang de Bourbe, je suis sur que Tom te l'a dit Harry, mais depuis qu'il est devenu le Directeur de Poudlard Dumbledore a fait beaucoup de changement. Commença Lucius s'arrêtant pour prendre une boucher de son bœuf bourguignon. En effet il a supprimer plusieurs classe, comme Etiquettes et Traditions Sorcière, Politique Sorcière, Les Arts Rituel etc... Il a également transformer fêtes et croyance pour les remplacer par celle des Moldus, par exemple le Samhain est devenu Halloween, les vacances de Yule sont maintenant celle de Noël etc... Il a remplacer nos tradition et Croyance par celle Chrétienne de la plupart des Sang de Bourbes qui entre dans notre monde, il fait tout pour les favoriser. Et plus il le fait, plus notre culture et notre mode de vie change car les Sang de Bourbe imposent leurs vues Moldus sur notre Monde. Continua Lucius après avoir avaler sa boucher de nourriture.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! C'est notre Monde, les Nés-Moldus devraient être ceux à s'adapter au Monde Magique et non pas l'inverse, c'est scandaleux ! S'indigna profondément Harry.

Lucius ne fit que sourire gentiment au petit brun et ils finirent leur repas tranquillement.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 9 de " Sombre Alliance ", je sais qu'il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

 **Ps : j'ai une nouvelle fic publier.**

 **biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc...)**

* * *

 **"** **Sombre Alliance** **"**

 **Chapitre 10** **:**

Le reste du week-end passa tranquillement pour Lucius, Tom et Harry, les deux hommes plus âgés expliquant beaucoup de choses pour Harry sur les diverses politiques de Dumbledore au niveau de l'école et de ses divers rôle au Magenmagot et auprès des CIS (Comité International Sorcier). EN entendant la plupart des vues de Dumbledore, Harry était de plus en plus dégouté du vieil homme qui tout en se disant un homme bon et le parangon de la Lumière n'aidait pas beaucoup de gens dans leur monde à par les sorciers et sorcière de Lumière, même certaines créature de Lumière n'étaient pas épargnées par plusieurs des lois anti-créature que Dumbledore laissait passer depuis des décennies sans rien faire pour les aider.

Le Dimanche soir Lucius pu raccompagner tranquillement Harry à Poudlard et à son dortoir, Dumbledore étant absent pour affaires en dehors de l'école.

Le petit brun fit fièrement montrer sa suite de dortoir à Lucius qui sourit au garçon avec gentillesse et une certaine fierté pour le bon goût et le style de la décoration.

Après avoir dit quelques dernier mots d'encouragement scolaire pour Harry, Lucius repartit au Manoir et Harry et Tom qui était sortit de son journal dés que le petit brun le posa sur le lit et se dirigea avec Harry vers le bureau où il aida le petit brun à faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, puis comme tout les soir à la même heure le petit brun laissa tomber une goute de sang à l'intérieur des pages du journal de Tom, lui redonnant des forces.

Le lendemain matin Harry grimaça en se souvenant qu'il commençait sa journée avec deux heure de DCFM, il se doutait bien que le Professeur Lupin n'allait pas être très heureux avec lui pour refuser d'aller vivre avec Sirius Black et de renier la toute puissance de Dumbledore, mais Tom lui sourit en lui disant de se détendre et qu'il serrait comme d'habitude à ses cotés et que de toute façon le loup-garou n'avait pas grande importance pour eux.

Donc comme à son habitude Harry mis le journal de Tom dans sa poche intérieure de robe bien à l'abri sous plusieurs sorts empêchant quiconque de le sortir de là mis à part Harry ou Tom lui-même, puis ramassa toutes ses affaires de cours pour la journée et les mis dans son sac, qu'il mit sur son épaule avant de descendre tranquillement à la salle commune de Serpentard ou il fut vite rejoint par Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui étaient vite devenue des amis.

\- Salut Harry, prépare toi, beaucoup de Griffondore n'étaient pas très content en lisant l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier vendredi soir après avoir lu que tu refusais d'aller vivre avec Black et préférait rester avec Lord Malfoy. S'exclama Théo en se joignant à ses amis.

\- Oui, je m'en doute un peu, Lupin sera sans aucun doute mécontent également, mais bon, me retrouver encerclé par des Griffondore tout le temps alors que je suis à Serpentard ce serait la meilleure recette pour une catastrophe apocalyptique. Dit Harry en souriant à ses deux amis.

\- Oui, le seul problème s'est qu'on va encore être obligé d'entendre Malfoy Jr se plaindre que tu squattes encore chez lui et crois moi c'est vraiment pénible, il geint à ce propos depuis samedi matin, presque toute notre maison veut lui jeter un sort de silence, Flint et Jugson l'ont fait hier. Ricana un peu Blaise en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait l'Héritier Malfoy en s'apercevant que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Oui, Draco est un petit crétin pleurnichard, mais bon, ça tout le monde le sait. Leur sourit Harry.

\- Ok, bon on va petit déjeuner, j'ai super faim. Dit Théo alors même que son estomac se faisait entendre.

\- Oui, on y va. Rigolèrent les deux autres.

Les trois troisièmes années prirent donc le chemin de la Grande Salle (avec Tom invisible à tous sauf Harry les accompagnants.) Lorsqu'Harry entra à l'intérieur de la salle il sentit tout de suite le regard de plusieurs professeurs et de la plupart des étudiants sur lui.

Lui et ses amis s'installèrent tranquillement à la table Serpentard et commencèrent à manger, Harry regarda la table professoral et croisa le regard du Professeur Snape qui le regardait avec se qui semblait être de la joie, mais de quoi, ça Harry n'en savait rien.

Après avoir finit leur petit déjeuner, tous les élèves partirent en cours, Harry et ses amis se dirigeant vers la DCFM.

Pendant les 2 heures de DCFM Harry du endurer les regards mi-chien battu mi-désapprobateurs de Lupin, méchant de ses camarades de classes Griffondores et approbateurs de ses camarades Serpentard (moins Draco qui boudait dans son coin, toujours sous les sort de silence de Flint et Jugson).

A la fin des deux heures Lupin lui demanda de rester derrière.

\- Oui professeur ? Demanda Harry en se plaçant devant le bureau de Lupin.

\- Harry, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été là durant ta vie, mais sache que j'était l'un des meilleur ami de tes parents, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as refuser d'aller vivre avec la personne qu'ils avaient choisi pour s'occuper de toi en cas de leur morts. Dit Lupin en croisant les bras sur le bureau devant lui, regardant le garçon avec un grand sérieux.

\- Excusez moi professeur Lupin, mais le fait que vous ayez été ami avec mes défunts parents ne vous donne aucuns droits, surtout vu que vous n'avez jamais fait aucun contact avec moi pour savoir si j'allais bien dans mon enfance. Mais je veux bien vous répondre, premièrement, je me plais chez Lucius, j'y suis très heureux, j'ai une magnifique chambre, de nouvelles affaires de qualités qui sont bien à moi et me vont, je mange à ma faim et je suis bien soigner. Deuxièmement Mr Black viens de sortir de 12 ans d'emprisonnement dans Azkaban, je suis assez sur que vu son temps passez là bas, l'électricité n'est plus vraiment câbler à tout les étages, en plus je suis un Serpentard et lui un Griffondore, je suis assez certain qu'il m'aurait entourer avec d'autres Griffondores comme la famille Weasley au grand complet ou encore cette insupportable je-sais-tout Granger, et essayer de me monter la tête contre ma propre Maison, et merci, mais non merci. Et troisièmement, je sais très bien que si j'avais accepté de vivre avec lui il aurait écouté absolument tout se que lui dit Dumbledore et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, je serais repartie illico presto chez les Dursley à être malheureux et seul. De plus, désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas mes parents, et franchement, je déteste les moldus, et par la même Dumbledore qui m'a laisser avec eux ! Je ne suis pas mes parents, je ne les ai pas connu, faites vous une raison. S'exclama Harry avant de sortir de la salle de classe avec un Tom riant aux éclats et invisible aux yeux de tous, et un professeur Lupin très choquer derrière.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 10 de cette fanfic, le 11ème est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily.**


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

 **/!\** Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc.…)**

* * *

 **"** **Sombre Alliance** **"**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Après être sortie de la classe de DCFM avec Tom riant presque hystériquement, Harry rejoint ses camarades de dortoirs (même Draco qui avait enfin retrouvé la parole, quelqu'un ayant prit pitié de lui et ayant enlevé le sort) en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Comme à son habitude il passa se cours à écouter Tom lui faire sa leçon d'histoire de la magie, ne prêtant absolument aucune attention au professeur Binns, qui comme toujours parlait de la révolution des Gobelins. La plupart des élèves dormaient, faisaient des devoirs de dernières minutes pour les autres classes, lisaient un livre ou discutaient tout simplement entres eux.

Le diner fut assez normal, mis à part Lupin et Dumbledore fixant Harry avec insistance pendant presque tout le repas, c'est d'ailleurs sans grand étonnement que le petit brun vit un oiseau en papier volé vers lui à la fin du repas.

En l'ouvrant, il vu que c'était un message de Dumbledore qui lui ordonnait de le rencontré à son bureau.

Fronçant les sourcils Harry jeta un coups d'œil à Tom qui en réponse à la question silencieuse secoua la tête négativement, Harry effaça donc le message du directeur du parchemin et écrit rapidement une réponse négative à la demande de Dumbledore en prenant soin d'indiquer que toutes rencontres avec le directeur devraient être faites en présence de Lucius, et que pour toutes informations complémentaires le directeur devait contacter son tuteur. Ceci écrit, le petit brun agita sa baguette et le parchemin disparu pour réapparaître devant Dumbledore. Le petit brun vit le vieillard froncer les sourcils en lisant la réponse et quand celui ci lui lança un regard par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes Harry ne fit que hausser un sourcil avec un petit air narquois avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir pour les dortoirs avec le reste de ses colocataires, Tom traînant toujours à ses cotés.

Harry et Tom passèrent ensuite la soirée à faire les devoirs du petit brun tout en discutant de se que le directeur pouvait bien encore vouloir avec Harry.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Raja l'aigle de Lucius livra un petit colis à Harry, qu'il ouvrit bien vite pour y trouver un petit miroir orné de plusieurs runes sur le pourtour avec un petit mot sur la ficelle l'entourant indiquant que c'était un miroir à doubles sens, faisant partie d'une paire et que Lucius avait l'autre, un petit mode d'emploi y était également attaché. Le reste du colis était principalement des gâteaux et autres sucreries que les elfes de maison du manoir avaient préparés pour lui, avec sur le dessus d'une boites de caramels au beurre salé un petit mot de Tiny rappelant à son petit maître Harry de bien se nettoyer les dents matins et soirs vu la dent sucré de son petit maître, cette petite note de son elfe de maison le fit sourire doucement tout en donnant une partie de son bacon à Raja en voyant l'aigle louché sur son assiette de petit déjeuner.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du petit déjeuner et du début des classes sortie le petit brun de sa stupeur et il courut à toutes vitesse vers la sortie pour rejoindre sa première classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (SACM), malheureusement enseigner par Hagrid.

Non pas que le petit brun détestait le demi-géant, mais l'homme aimait beaucoup trop les créatures dangereuses à son goût de plus un sorcier devait avoir obligatoirement un Optimal à leur NEWT dans la classe souhaitez à enseigner, et Harry savait très bien que l'homme n'avait même pas passer ses OWLS, ayant été expulsé de Poudlard dans sa troisième année, donc bien avant de pouvoir passer ses premiers examens (équivalent au brevet des collèges dans le monde moldu).

La classe fut un désastre, en effet, même si tout c'était bien passé pour Harry, Draco avait gâché la classe sur les Hippogriffes en n'écoutant pas les instructions données par le demi-géant.

Après la classe de SACM le petit brun courut se cacher dans un passage secret que Tom lui avait indiqué, l'un des nombreux accessibles uniquement à un Fourchelangue, et sortie son retourneur de temps, le faisant tourner une fois pour pouvoir assister à sa classe d'anciennes runes qui était en même temps que celle de SACM.

Le reste de sa matinée se passa plutôt bien, mis à part Hermione qui depuis l'avoir vue dans les deux classe en même temps lui lançait sans cesse des regards en coins avec une expression renfrognée.

A chaque regard sombre d'Hermione il ne fit que sourire tranquillement sachant très bien que cela ne faisait que plus enragé la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

A la fin de la journée, Harry se servit enfin du miroir que Lucius lui avait envoyé et passa plusieurs heures à discuté avec l'homme, apparemment Dumbledore avait envoyé une lettre à Lucius concernant le comportement de Harry qu'il qualifiait de « irrespectueux envers un membre estimé du monde sorcier et le directeur de son école », ce à quoi Lucius avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien d'irrespectueux à informé poliment un vieux fou manipulateur qu'il voulait son tuteur magique présent avec lui lors d'un entretien avec des gens en qui il n'avait pas confiance, et que le vieux bouc ferait bien de s'y habituer, tout cela évidement tourner de manière beaucoup plus courtoise et beaucoup moins grossière. Un peu avant le couvre feu, Tom fit Descendre Harry dans la chambre des Secrets, où se trouvait une Salle de Rituel, et fit faire à Harry le Rituel de Vue Magique, qui l'aiderait à voir les auras magiques autour de lui et lui serait d'une grande aide en Runes Anciennes et créations de sorts, Tom l'aida ensuite à se servir de ce nouveau don pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, laissant Harry utiliser le retourneur de temps pour avoir un peu de sommeil avant le petit déjeuner et les classes du matin.

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain Harry regarda à la table des enseignent pour y voir un Dumbledore en apparence très calme avec son air de papy-gâteaux, mais son aura disait une tout autre chose, en effet son aura était très agitée et d'un rouge colérique surtout lorsque le vieil homme regardait Harry.

Au cours des prochains mois Lupin et Dumbledore gardèrent un œil prudent sur Harry et le petit brun s'aperçue à plusieurs reprise de sorts sur son courrier qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Evidemment Harry prévint tout de suite Tom et Lucius de ses faits et Tom prenait toujours grand soin à noté tout les sorts non autoriser par Harry ou Lucius avant d'expliquer au petit brun comment les bloqués ou les désactivés.

Lucius pour sa part prévint le Conseil des Gouverneurs de l'école que quelqu'un (probablement Dumbledore ou l'un des professeurs) avait plusieurs fois ensorceler le courrier de Harry sans aucune autorisation. Evidemment tout cela fut noter dans le dossier que certains des membres du Conseil (beaucoup de Sombre ou Neutre affinités) avaient commencé à préparer pour montrer comment inapte Dumbledore était en temps que Directeur et pouvoir le destituer de son poste.

* * *

 **Voilà tout le monde le Chapitre 11 de "Sombre Alliance", j'espère qu'il vous plait.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (bien que pour les langues de vipères et les sapeurs de moral, svp abstenez vous de discours condescendant et grandiloquent et dites moi clairement et en toute simplicité : que vous trouvez que mon travail est de la merde. Puis passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus car heureusement je ne vous oblige pas à me lire).**

 **Pour mes fidèle lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine mise à jour**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

* * *

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture et citations ou écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc.…)**

* * *

 **"** **Sombre Alliance** **"**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

A Samhain (Halloween pour les Né-Moldu et Demi-Sang) Harry avec l'aide de Tom fit un Rituel transitionnel Sang-Pur pour honorer la Magie et les Morts, sur le jour ou le voile entre l'au-delà et la terre des vivants était le plus mince. Le lendemain, Lucius avait eu une dérogation spécial pour que Harry puisse sortir de Poudlard pour la journée, et l'emmena visiter la tombe de ses parents à Godric Hollow, ils passèrent avant chez un fleuriste magique (mieux qu'un moldu, car il charmait ses fleurs et autres préparations fleurales pour ne jamais se faner et toujours rester belles et fraîches ainsi que d'autres protection contre les intempéries) où il acheta un magnifique bouquet de Lys blanc pour sa mère et un bouquet de Chrysanthème rouge pour son père (les deux bouquets représentant son deuil et son respect de ses parents en langage des fleurs (qu'il avait étudier avec Tom et Lucius dans des cours d'étiquettes et manières Sang-Pur), il y acheta également une couronne de fleurs composé de : Chrysanthème rouge, de Colchique mauve, d'églantine rose, de Lys blanc et de magnolia pourpre, blanc et rose. Une fois sur la tombe de ses parents il demanda à Lucius de changer l'épitaphe inscrite sur la Pierre tombale en marbre blanc qui disait : _ **« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »**_ à _**« Père et Mère bien-aimé puissent-ils reposer en paix et être heureux de l'autre côté »**_ car en effet il trouvait la phrase que Dumbledore avait inscrit très orgueilleuse et redondante. Lucius du le faire avec l'aide d'un sort vieux et très Sombre car évidemment Dumbledore avait mis un sort pour empêcher tout changement sur la tombe ainsi que la pierre tombale, une fois l'épitaphe changer Lucius appliqua ensuite un sort et une malédiction Sombre pour empêcher toutes modification ou destruction de la tombe et de la pierre tombale, puis laissa Harry quelques instants seul pour payer ses respects à ses parents et déposer les fleurs sur la tombe double. Après environ une demi heure où Harry raconta se qui avait été sa vie sur la tombe de ses parents, il leur dit qu'il était heureux maintenant et que même si le chemin qu'il avait choisi n'était pas celui que ses parents auraient choisis pour lui, il espéraient qu'ils l'aimait toujours et étaient toujours fièrent de lui. Pendant tout se temps Tom était rester bien sagement dans son journal par respect pour Harry et les parents du petit brun que son futur moi avait assassiner.

Une fois la visite à la tombe de ses parents faite, Lucius l'emmena jusqu'à la maison de son enfance ou le drame avait eu lieu qui étaient rester inchangée depuis l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En entrant dans la maison avec Lucius, Harry décida de prendre et d'emballer toutes les possession Potter-Evans encore intactes dans la maison, c'est donc avec l'aide de Lucius que Harry fit le tour de la maison pièce par pièce et rétrécie et stocka les divers objets, meubles, accessoires et photos qui résidaient encore dans la maison, le tout dans une malle à 3 serrures trouver dans se qui fut autrefois la chambre de ses parents. En regardant tout se qui se trouvait encore dans la maison, Harry pensa que Dumbledore avait sans doute trouver la cape d'invisibilité de son père ici parmi toutes les affaires de ses parents.

Une fois tout emballer dans la malle, Lucius mis un charme de légèreté dessus puis la rétrécis, transfigura le tisonnier près de la cheminée en une fine chaîne en argent qu'il attacha à la malle rétrécie pour en faire un collier qu'il passa autour du cou de Harry.

La visite à Godric Hollow avait prit la mâtiner, Lucius décida donc de prendre leurs déjeuner dans un restaurant chic du Chemin de Traverse nommé «Le Dragon d'Or ».

Après un très bon repas, Harry et Lucius firent quelques courses sur le coté « Chic » du Chemin de Traverse ainsi que dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry profita de se shopping pour acheter les cadeaux de Yule (Noël) de tout le monde, profitant des quelques moments d'inattention de Lucius pour acheter ceux de l'autre homme.

Ce n'est qu'au soir après un dîner au Chaudron d'Or (l'auberge chic du coté de l'entrée des riches du Chemin de Traverse) que Lucius reconduit Harry à Poudlard, évidemment ils furent accueilli par un Dumbledore à l'air pas heureux du tout, mais étant donner que Lucius avait faire en sorte que tout sois en règle pour prendre Harry du château pour toute la journée, le vieil homme de pouvait absolument rien faire.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Lucius, Harry retourna tranquillement à sa chambre, croisant sur son chemin le professeur Snape, qui lui demanda se qu'il faisait en dehors de la salle commune et de sa chambre moins de cinq minutes avant le couvre feu.

\- J'ai une autorisation Monsieur, j'ai été visiter la tombe de mes parents pour la première fois aujourd'hui avec Lucius. Répondit bien vite Harry en espérant que le Maître des Potions ne lui donnerait pas une retenue (bah oui, Harry est maintenant un Serpentard, et Snape ne prendrait pas de points de sa propre Maison).

\- Pour la première fois Potter ? Votre famille moldu, Directeur ou même Lupin ne vous y avaient jamais emmener ? Demanda Snape avec grand étonnement à cette révélation.

\- Jamais monsieur, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne m'aurais jamais emmener là bas, ils ne me parlaient déjà pas de mes parents où alors pour les insulter et dire des mensonges à leurs sujets alors se n'est pas pour m'emmener visiter leur tombe ou bien leur maison. Quand à Dumbledore, je ne l'ai rencontrer qu'en arrivant à Poudlard et il me parlait seulement en fin d'année, jamais il ne m'a emmener quelque part, pas même au Chemin de Traverse avant ma première année alors qu'il était mon tuteur magique, et pour Lupin je l'ai rencontrer seulement cette année comme professeur de DCFM. Personne ne m'a même jamais parler de mes parents, la seule chose que je sais est que je ressemble à mon père mais avec les yeux de ma mère, la première fois que j'ai vu à quoi ils ressemblaient était en première année grâce au Miroir du Risèd ! S'écria Harry avec du venin dans la voix, franchement comme si toutes ses personnes se souciaient de lui, pff.

\- Je voix. Dit Snape ses yeux s'adoucissant légèrement, puis après un instant de silence réfléchit il reprit avec beaucoup d'hésitation: Je connaissait bien votre mère Potter, nous étions amis étant enfant jusqu'à notre 5ème année à Poudlard, je... Je pourrais peut être vous parler d'elle de temps en temps si vous le souhaitez. Vous savez déjà que je ne m'entendais pas avec votre père, je ne pourrais donc rien vous dire sur lui qui s'approcherait d'être gentil.

Harry regarda fixement et avec étonnement complet le professeur de potions pendant un petit moment avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre à connaître un peu sa mère en d'entendant des histoire sur sa maman.

\- Bien, l'heure du couvre feu est passer depuis cinq minutes, venez je vais vous raccompagnez à vos chambres Potter. Dit brusquement le professeur, visiblement mal à l'aise avec se petit moment de sentimentalité, commençant à marcher vers l'antre des Serpentards.

\- Merci Monsieur. Sourit un peu Harry en suivant le professeur qui depuis le début d'année avait agit étrangement, ne l'insultant plus et lui jetant de temps en temps des regards curieux.

Une fois raccompagner à ses chambres et souhaitant bonsoir à son professeur, Harry ferma la porte et pour ne pas manquer sa journée de cours décida d'utiliser son retourneur de temps après avoir prix quelques heures de sommeil (étant donner qu'il pouvait retourner 24h en arrière se n'est pas 4 ou 5 heures de sommeil qui allaient changer grand chose). Bien qu'avant d'aller se reposer un peu Harry n'oublia pas de déposer une goutte de son sang dans les pages blanches du journal de Tom pour donner de la force à son ami/mentor qui avait été si calmement respectueux aujourd'hui lors de cette visite au cimetière et à la maison de ses parents, cela fait le petit brun prit une douche rapide, se changea en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, réglant son réveil magique pour sonner 5 heures plus tard.

* * *

 **Et voilà enfin se 12ème chapitre de "Sombre Alliance" j'éspère qu'il vous plait.**

 **Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à mùettre à jour, et je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et à me lire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (bien que pour les langues de vipères et les sapeurs de moral, s.v.p. abstenez vous de discours condescendant et grandiloquent et dites moi clairement et en toute simplicité : que vous trouvez que mon travail est de la merde. Puis passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus car heureusement je ne vous oblige pas à me lire).**

 **Pour mes fidèle lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine mise à jour**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture et citations ou écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc.…)**

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Les vacances de Yule (Noêl) arrivèrent bien vite et pour la première fois depuis son acceptation à Poudlard, Harry ne les passeraient pas à l'école.

C'est avec une certaine joie que le petit brun prit le Poudlard Express pour revenir au Manoir Malfoy pour passer les fêtes avec Lucius et bien evidement Tom.

Quelques jours avant le début des vacances Lucius lui avait envoyer une lettre lui rappelant que chaque année l'aristocrate organisait un Bal pour Yule et que Harry avait le droit d'invité une personne de son choix au Bal. Harry envoya donc sa réponse à Lucius que si possible il aimerait que le Professeur Snape soit de la partie pour qu'enfin l'homme puisse lui parler de sa mère sans que Dumbledore ou Lupin ne tape l'incruste et les empêches d'avoir une certaine discussion civilisée.

Arrivé à la plateforme 9 3/4 et une fois sa malle rétrécie et ranger dans la poche intérieur de ses robes, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à repéré Lucius et à se diriger vers lui, cependant il fut bien vite entraver par Mr et Mme Weasley qui se plantèrent devant lui et essayèrent de le faire venir chez eux.

Quand Lucius vu se qui se passait il vint tout de suite en aide au petit brun se frayant facilement un chemin dans la foule grace à une aura très hostile qui fit se séparer la foule à son approche. Le grand blond fut donc en quelques secondes aux cotés de Harry, s'interposant entre lui et la famille de rouquins trop zélée.

\- Viens Harry, nous rentrons à la maison. dit Lucius en faisant un petit sourire de bienvenue au petit brun, ignorant totalement les parents Weasley qui s'époumonnaient derrière lui, essayant toujours de convaincre Harry de venir avec eux.

Pour toutes réponse Harry fit un sourire éblouissant à Lucius en s'accrochant instantanément au bras de l'homme pour qu'ils puissent transplaner au Manoir, chose que l'homme s'empressa de faire une fois sa charge accrocher à son bras.

Dans la salle d'apparition du Manoir, Harry mit comme d'habitude quelques secondes à se remettre de la sensation de transplanage d'escorte et mangea sans une seconde penser le morceau de chocolat HoneyDukes que lui donna Lucius pour calmer son estomac.

\- Où est Draco ? demanda le petit brun en regardant autour après s'être remis de son malaise momentané.

\- Narcissa est celle qui est aller le chercher à la plateforme, ils passeront les vacances dans le Chalet à Aspen, et ne seront présent au Manoir que pour le Bal de Yule. Expliqua Lucius en menant le petit brun vers le salon le plus proche, commandant rapidement à un elfe de maison un plateau de thé et quelques amuses gueules. Nous ne passerons nous même que très peu de temps au Manoir, dés demain matin nous partons pour la Bulgarie où nous assisteront à un match de Quidditch pour les sélections pour entrer en lisse pour la Coupe du Monde qui aura lieu l'été prochain. Puis nous assisterons au Bal de la venue d'âge du frère du Tzar de Russie et resterons visiter la Russie pendant deux jours, nous reviendrons ici pour notre Bal de Yule qui aura été préparé par nos elfes de maison puis nous repartirons cette fois en France dans le Chalet dans les Alpes où nous passerons le reste des vacances d'hivers. Continua le grand blond souriant en voyant les différentes expressions de joie qu'affichait le petit brun au fure et à mesure qu'il indiquait leurs projets de vacances.

\- Tout ça a l'air vaiment génial ! S'exclama le petit brun en souriant tellement grand que Lucius eut peur que son petit visage reste coincé comme ça.

Lucius donna un sourire sincère à Harry et lui fit signe de se joindre à lui pour déguster ce qu'un elfe de maison venait de leur apporter. Pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs thés Lucius confirma tranquillement à Harry que le Maître des Potions serait présent pour leur Bal de Yule et passerait la nuit au Manoir avec eux, et ouvrirait les cadeaux avec eux le lendemain matin. En voyant l'étonnement de Harry à tout ça, il lui expliqua alors que lui et Severus étaient amis depuis Poudlard et que tout les Yule avaient étés passer de cette façon, moins sa participation au Bal, l'homme austère trouvant toujours plus ou moins une bonne excuse pour ne pas y assister; mais que cette fois vu que l'invitation venait de Harry, l'homme n'avait apparemment pas eut le coeur de le décevoir.

Harry fut bien évidement fou de joie, il pourrait enfin en savoir plus sur sa maman, et par la même occasion sur son professeur qui d'après Lucius n'était peut être pas si méchant que ça. Pendant tout ce petit entretient, Tom (qui était de nouveau corporel pour quelques heures au moins) était rester sagement tranquille assis dans un fauteuil au coins du feu, lisant un livre sur les anciens rituels druidiques qu'il avait reçu peu de temps avant de quitter l'école, d'une commande faites dans l'Allée des Embrumes faites quelques semaines plus tôt, et qui il espèrait serai les aider pour leurs plan pour réunifié son morceau d'ame à celui errant de Voldemort.

Après un peu plus de conversations sur les projets de vacances et un bon diner, ils partirent tous se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le lendemain, et le début de leurs pause hivernale.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 13, il est assez petit, je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder trop longtemps.**

 **Merci de me lire et d'apprecié ce que j'écrit, et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2017 !**

 **biz à vous tous et à dans pas longtemps,**

 **Lily.**


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

* * *

Couple: Harry/Lucius (quand Harry aura au moins 15 ou 16 ans)

/!\ Dark Harry, Créature Harry et sans doute aussi Créature Lucius.

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 _ **Écriture et citations ou écriture dans le journal de Tom/Journal/Lettres.**_

 _ **~ Tom**_

 _ **\- Harry**_

 **Papiers Officiels (ex: Gringotts, texte Rituel etc.…)**

* * *

 **" Sombre Alliance "**

 **Chapitre 14:**

Le lendemain mâtin, Harry fut gentiment réveillé par Tiny qui avait déjà préparer toutes les affaires pour les vacances de son petit maître. C'est donc de très bonne humeur que le petit brun partie faire un petit brins de toilette avant de descendre fin prêt, sa nouvelle malle de voyage rétrécie et mise en sécurité dans ses robes par Tiny à la petite salle à manger familiale pour déguster son petit déjeuner, il y trouva d'ailleurs Lucius déjà installer et qui l'attendait tranquillement lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Bonjour Lucius. salua joyeusement Harry en prenant place à la petite table à manger.

\- Bonjour Harry. lui sourit en retour le grand blond en pliant son journal avant de le mettre de coté pour pouvoir commencer à manger maintenant que les plats apparaissaient sur la table, tout les participant au repas étant présent.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence paisible, malgré l'excitation évidente de Harry pour leurs programme de vacances.

Une fois le repas terminer, Lucius et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle de réseaux de Chemisette du Manoir où Lucius expliqua à Harry que cette fois il prendrait la Chemisette de droite car celle-ci était réserver pour le réseau International, Lucius indiqua à Harry de prendre un élégant pot de poudre de Cheminette qui était non pas de couleur verte comme pour les voyages territoriaux, mais d'une jolie couleur violette. Le grand homme blond dit clairement et distinctement l'adresse de leur destination à Harry et le petit brun se lança donc en premier (pour que en cas de problème = mauvaise prononciation de l'adresse, le blond puisse suivre Harry n'importe où, où le petit brun aurai débarqué), heureusement tout se passa très bien, et Lucius le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, débarquant à côté de Harry qui pas encore

habituer aux voyages cheminettes, était soutenue par un Tom solide si encore un peu translucide, et qui visiblement serait en train d'embrasser le sol de marbre blanc du Cottage Malfoy Bulgare si l'Horcruxe ne l'avait pas rattraper à temps.

\- Bienvenue au Bulgaria Cottage Malfoy. viens, allons déposez nos affaires dans nos chambres, puis nous pourrons nous diriger vers le Stade National de Quidditch. Dit Lucius en indiquant à Harry de le suivre maintenant que Tom était revenue à son journal voulant visiblement garder ses forces pour plus tard dans la journée.

Une fois leurs malles déposée dans leurs chambres respectives (qui seraient déballer par les elfes de maison puis ranger la nuit avant leurs départ par les mêmes petites créatures) ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'apparition, où Harry prit une prise ferme sur la main de Lucius avant que le blond les transplanèrent à l'entrée du Stade National Bulgare de Quidditch.

Avant que le match ne commence, Lucius et Harry passèrent à quelques stands qui vendaient divers objets souvenirs et des multiplettes pour le match.

Cinq minutes avant le match, Lucius dirigea Harry vers les loges V.I.P où il présenta leurs billets à un grand homme qui visiblement était la pour assurer la sécurité.

Entrant dans la loge avec Lucius, Harry rayonnait littéralement de joie pure à l'idée de voir un match de Quidditch professionnel pour la première fois, et pour les premières sélection pour entrer en Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pas moins !

Une fois installer dans son siège (l'une des meilleurs place que Lucius avait obtenue en faisant jouer ses relations) Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour se qui se passait sur le terrain ou les joueurs venaient juste d'entré. Le match dura toute la journée, ils mangèrent tout deux un déjeuner que leurs avait apporter un des elfes de maisons Malfoy tout en continuant à regarder le match. La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Harry observa avec des étoiles dans les yeux une feinte de Skons parfaitement exécutée par un certain Viktor Krum, qui quelques minutes plus tard attrapa le Vif d'Or et mis fin au match.

Voyant la joie de Harry, Lucius lui proposa de rencontrer les joueur de l'équipe gagnante dont il était l'un des différents Sponsors, chose que le petit brun accepta bien vite, très heureux de pouvoir rencontrer d'autre joueur que ceux de Poudlard et de sans doute pouvoir glaner quelques conseils pour s'améliorer.

L'entraîneur de l'équipe fut plus qu'heureux de présenter Lucius et surtout Harry à ses joueurs, et après quelques minutes où ils s'aperçurent que Harry n'était pas un des fans hystériques ou un gosse de riche geignard, les joueurs se réchauffèrent très vite à lui et c'est comme ça que Harry en seulement quelques minutes se fit sept nouveaux amis. Voyant qu'il était déjà tard et tout le monde ayant faim, l'entraîneur proposa à tout le monde (ses joueurs ainsi que Lucius et Harry) d'aller dîner dans un petit restaurant magique chic mais assez discret sur sa clientèle. Tous acceptèrent bien vite et après un très bon repas et les noms et adresses échanger (entre les joueurs et Harry), tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Voyant le petit brun à moutier endormie sur ses pieds le grand blond décida tout simplement de le porter pour ne pas le perdre en cours de route, s'est donc un Lucius transportant un Harry en style mariée qui transplana de retour au Bulgaria Cottage Malfoy. Arriver dans la salle de transplanage, Lucius se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry ou d'un coup de baguette il découvrit les couvertures, puis il posa délicatement sa charge sur le lit et en un autre bruissement de baguette, un charme de nettoyage rapide et un sort haleine fraîche furent effectuer avant que d'un autre sort il changea les vêtements de Harry en ses pyjamas de soie grise qu'avait au préalable dans la soirée déposer un elfe de maison sur le lit. un fois le petit brun dans ses vêtements de nuit, il le recouvrit de ses couvertures où il lança un léger charme de réchauffement pour le garder bien au chaud jusqu'au lendemain, au cas ou le feu dans la cheminée de la chambre s'éteigne dans la nuit. Cela fait, Lucius déposa un petit baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du petit brun avant de sortir et d'aller lui même faire sa routine du soir puis se coucher, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le lendemain matin après un petit déjeuner copieux, Lucius, Harry et Tom (qui n'ayant pas reçu sa goutte de sang la veille y eut droite tôt ce matin) passèrent le reste de leurs mâtiner à visité l'Allée Magique de Bulgarie, où chacun pu trouver et acheter se qui les intéressaient (Harry achetant les chose pour Tom quand celui-ci lui indiquait ce qu'il voulait (principalement des livres, et quelques objets), après un déjeuner rapide dans le même restaurant où ils avaient dîner la veille, ils rentrèrent au Bulgaria Cottage Malfoy pour aller chercher leurs affaires que les elfes avaient remis dans leurs malles de voyages, puis Lucius expliqua à Harry que pour aller à la Maison Malfoy en Russie, ils allaient prendre un Portoloin (chose que le petit brun n'avait jamais entendu parler) en voyant l'air de confusion du garçon, Lucius lui expliqua le conceptte de l'objet, comment s'y préparer et comment bien atterrir, puis le grand blond sortie un carré de soie et fit signe au petit brun de prendre un coin en main et de ne pas lâcher avant d'enclencher le Portoloin en prononçant le mot d'activation «Russian Home ».

Comme pour le voyage en Cheminette International, ce n'est que l'intervention de Tom qui empêcha Harry de faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol en marbre de cette nouvelle Maison Malfoy.

Ils laissèrent une fois encore le soin de déballer leurs affaires aux elfes de maison et partirent se préparer pour la Bal de venu de l'âge du frère cadet du Tzar qui avait lieu le soir même.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 14, le chapitre 15 sera sans doute poster dans la semaine, sois ça sois une autre de mes fanfics sera mise à jour.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me die se que vous en penser,**

 **Biz à vous tous et encore une fois je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2017 !**

 **Lily.**


End file.
